


Cruise Liner

by MysteryGirl22



Series: Secrets and Lies [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: Nick arranges an incredible surprise for Judy, but not everything goes according to plan. (You are definitely gonna want some insulin for this one, just warning you now!)





	1. Arrival at the Harbor

“Nick, will you just tell me where we’re going already?”

Judy crossed her arms and stared accusingly at the red fox in the driver’s seat, reflective aviators shading his brilliant green eyes from the growing glare of the rising sun as he focused on the road ahead. He’d hinted a month ago that he was planning something big, and while she usually had little trouble getting answers out of him, this time had been trying to get apple juice from a lemon. All he’d said was that they’d be going somewhere warm, and the weekend before had taken her to buy several new swimsuits, a few of which she wouldn’t have dreamt of wearing before she’d met him.

 _I’m starting to think he_ wants _every other male around staring at me,_ she glanced over at him again, that light smirk planted on his lips like always. He’d gotten a few things for himself on that spree, one of them being the semi-loose blue button up he wore now, the color complimenting his fur perfectly. Her gaze darted to his ring when he shifted his paws on the wheel, the GT hugging the curve of the road, smiling when she looked down to its match on hers. She couldn’t believe it had already been ten years since they’d met, almost seven since they’d married, and she was still as hopelessly in love with him as the day she’d first realized it.

There were times before and after that day that she didn’t like thinking about: being abducted by mammals who’d been trying to create more hybrids like them, then again when Nick’s cousin had decided no one was good enough for him, and to prove the system was still biased toward certain species. But the pain from all that was pinpricks compared to her family, how they’d been so obsessed with seeing her married to a buck that they’d gone completely against rabbit law, arranging it entirely behind her back and making sure she’d had no way to escape. 

Darwin had been sweet and supportive, willing to wait until she’d sorted out her feelings, at least at first, and she’d thought she could eventually learn to love him. But all being with him had done was make her realize just how important Nick was to her, that she saw him as more than just her best friend. The last nail in the coffin had been when she’d overheard him arguing with Chief Bogo, demanding that Nick be fired for coming on to her, or he’d make sure she quit. She’d confronted him just outside the office, throwing her ring in his face when he’d refused to see reason, then afterward had cleaned everything she’d owned out of their apartment, running right to the fox that had stolen her heart.

She’d been overjoyed to learn that he felt the same way, and he’d promised to do whatever it took to get her free of Darwin, including paying for her divorce lawyer. He’d ended up not having to keep it, though, as the buck had shown up the next morning and shot him. Her parents had come to the hospital after he’d woken up from surgery, and she’d given them an ultimatum: either they annul her complete sham of a marriage, or she’d go to prison a DIY widow. It hadn't taken them long to make their decision.

But the peace had only lasted until she and Nick had announced their engagement, and then her family had started sending bucks her way almost by the dozen. Once again, it had taken the threat of police involvement to make them back off, and she’d all but completely cut off contact with them. That had happened later, when they’d tried blaming Nick for all the pain his cousin had caused, saying she’d be better off divorcing him and that there were still plenty of bucks waiting for her.

 _Bucks that would never appreciate me_ or _accept my dreams,_ she thought bitterly, clutching her left paw tightly to her chest. _And they sure as hell would_ never _have accepted Terry, whether he was a full bunny or not!_

She’d grown up hearing that being a divorced parent was almost as bad as having kits out of wedlock, and with some judges was still enough to make a bunny lose their parental rights. Just another of the psycho rules she would never subject her own kids to. She couldn’t believe Terry was already six, or that they’d celebrated the quadruplets’ fourth birthday just before they’d left on this trip. Ben and Stephanie had practically begged to watch the kids for the two weeks they’d be gone, even with already having their paws full with two-year-old triplets.

“We’re here, Fluff,” Nick’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to the windshield, gasping when she saw the enormous white ship, the railing already lined with mammals of all sizes and species, waving and cheering back at the crowd that filled the dock.

“Oh, Nick!” she unbuckled and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. “This is incredible!”

He chuckled, tilted her head back and kissed her deeply, his tail draping warmly over her hips. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging herself up and returning it eagerly.

“Work’s been so crazy lately,” he said, referring to their last case, a county-wide Ponzi scheme. The ZBI had been in charge of the investigation, since one of their Most Wanted had been behind it, but that hadn’t made it any easier on the ZPD. They’d still barely managed to catch the guy, and only because he’d gotten cocky and slipped up while trying to escape. Nick nuzzled his wife’s forehead before kissing her again, then got out, his tail lightly waving as he went to the trunk to get their bags. Judy followed him, beaming when she turned back to look at the massive ship, the white hull gleaming in the sun, blue-striped smokestacks snoozing as the engines idled beneath the glimmering, shifting ocean surface.

“I’ve always dreamed of going on a cruise,” she sighed dreamily, leaning against her husband’s side when he finished with their things. He hit the lock on the fob and stuffed it in his pocket, grabbing the handle of his suitcase, chuckling when he saw her scowl at hers.

“I don’t know why you always make me pack this thing,” she looked up at him, still pouting. “My old duffle bag would’ve worked just fine.”

He chuckled again, taking her paw as he bent to kiss the top of her head.

“One, because it’s about to fall apart,” he tugged her gently forward, excited to get their trip started. “And two, last time I let you use it, you had to buy that suitcase just to fit everything else you’d bought, anyway.”

Her eyes widened, her ears flaring red before snapping flat against her back. They’d gone to Willow for his uncle’s birthday, and since she’d also won a nice cash prize from a sweepstakes she’d entered, she’d admittedly gone a bit crazy in the buying department.

“It was my first time in that part of the state, Nick,” she reminded him, letting go of his paw to put on her own sunglasses, squeezing a bit too hard when she grabbed it again. “I’d also just found out I was pregnant with the litter, and from what _I_ remember, you weren’t exactly Mr. Cool and Collected.”

Nick opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut, vividly remembering the fool he’d made of himself when she’d told him. He hadn’t been allowed back in Vince’s Old-Fashioned Sugar Rush since. He couldn’t believe Jasmine, Finnick, Gypsy and Julian were already in preschool, their eldest, Terrance, in first grade.

“They’re getting so big,” he mused quietly, a bit of sadness streaking through him as always. He’d always wanted kits, but he’d never realized just how much he’d love being a dad until Terry had been born. The stress that came with a newborn, and later four more with a toddler, was absolute heaven for him, made even better by the fact the love of his life was right by his side. He knew they wouldn’t stay little forever, that all too soon there’d come a time when they would go off on their own, when they no longer needed him.

“They’ll always need you, Slick,” Judy comforted, smiling tenderly up at him. “No matter how old they get, no matter where their lives take them, they’ll always depend on the amazing mammal that raised them.”

He grinned faintly back.

“We both know you’re better than me, fluff,” he said. “It makes sense they’ll always come to you for advice…”

He sighed, giving a weak shrug before his shoulders went limp.

“But the best I’ll probably ever do is teach them what no decent mammal has any reason to know.”

He stumbled a bit when she suddenly stopped, turning to see her glaring at him.

“You can just stop right there, Nicolas Wilde,” she snapped in her cop voice, a tone even kits knew not to question. Letting her suitcase fall, she grabbed his collar and hoisted herself up, planting her feet on his thighs to keep her in his face. “You are the most selfless, courageous and intelligent mammal I know. You’re also kind, generous and loyal, and I will _not_ allow you to degrade yourself in front of me. Do I make myself clear?”

He could only stare at her, his tail frizzed and twitching. She growled, yanking him forward until his lips were pressed against hers, his arms wrapping quickly around her when she let herself start to slip.

“I said, do I make myself clear, Captain?” she repeated, her tone softer. He nodded, pulling her into a warm, tight hug.

“Perfectly, Captain,” he smiled at her, then set her down, grabbing his bag again as she righted hers. He held out a paw, his smile growing when he saw the glint of gold and silver on hers as she took it. “Now let’s get this vacation started.”


	2. The Truth Comes Out

The suite they walked into was beyond what she'd expected, a large, open area furnished with a couch and chairs that looked as gorgeous as they did comfortable. White cushions with silky sky blue throw pillows, a table made from the same light, glossy wood. Latticed glass doors opened onto a small balcony, letting in the pleasant, salty scent of the sea, a smaller glass table set between another pair of seats angled toward the incredible view.

"Oh, Nick," Judy couldn't believe he'd arranged all this. "This is amazing!"

He smiled, leaving their things by the sofa as he scooped her up, carrying her to another pair of doors that had been propped open, leading to a big, beautiful bedroom. The queen-sized bed was made of the same wood as the chairs and couch, the small nightstand on either side slightly darker, lying across from a floor to ceiling window with an elegant french balcony, showing more of the vast, calm water and endless clear sky. She squealed in delight when he gently tossed her, giggling as she landed on the cloud-soft white comforter, gasping when he leapt on top of her. He growled playfully, burying his nose in her neck, making her giggle uncontrollably as he started tickling her.

"Ah, Nick, stop!" she shrieked through her laughter, trying in vain to curl up and push his paws away. He just grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head, staring down at her as they both panted. Slowly, he started leaning closer, nuzzling her nose before brushing his lips across hers, groaning when she wriggled beneath him. His grip loosened enough for her to free her paws, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss; he hooked his beneath her, picking her up and pressing her against the nearest wall. "Oh, Nick…"

She loved when he took control, able to hold her with one paw as he shoved up her dress with the other, hooking a claw into her panties and dragging them slowly off.

"You read my mind again, didn't you?" he asked, dangling the sheer, low-cut red lace in front of her. She flashed a hot smile, tracing one foot down his arm.

"Guilty as charged, officer," her tone was sultry. She rolled her head back, letting out a soft moan as she held her hips toward him, able to smell her own arousal as it flooded the air between them. "You know what to do."

He chuckled, pulling her from the wall to set her on the edge of the bed, straying just long enough to kiss her before pushing back. Keeping that cocky smirk on his lips as he moved at a languid pace, unbuttoning his shirt from the top and peeling it off one sleeve at a time, letting it pool on the floor behind him as he leaned back over her, trapping her between his arms. She'd already discarded her dress, her wine-red teddy sheer like her panties, the split panel edged in the same lace as the bust.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered, licking the rim of one high, flushed ear. She bit her lip, her slim thighs clenching at the sensation, her whole body trembling as he bit down on the tip. "And you taste absolutely _delicious_."

He traced a claw over the edge of her folds, his smirk growing as he pushed his thumb deeper, making her whimper and squirm. Why did he always insist on teasing her like this?

"Nick…" she rolled her head back, drawing her lip between her teeth. The move was incredibly tender, it had to be, with claws like his, sending the most inviting heat straight to her core. She squeaked, her tail twitching when he spread her, his breath huffing against her as he knelt down, biting her thigh before lightly licking her. She whimpered again, her arms giving out as he continued, still keeping up that slow, torturous pace. He knew it drove her crazy, that the more she begged, the slower he'd go, but that didn't mean she just had to lie back and take it.

She stripped off her teddy, running a paw through the snowy fur on her chest before leaning forward, pressing herself against his head, stroking his ears as she rubbed her scent into his skin. He growled, his eyes clouding with lust as he looked up at her, his muzzle still half-buried inside her. She just smiled at him, peppering his face with featherlight kisses while raking her claws through his coarser coat. She bit his ear, dragging her tongue along the edge like he always did with her, her smile growing when she saw the bulge in his slacks doing the same.

"We'll be late for the safety presentation if you keep dawdling like this," she said softly, moaning when his tongue flicked her sweet spot. "And you know how I _hate_ being late…"

His chuckle sent a new wave of vibrations through her, his muzzle faintly glistening when he pulled away, baring his teeth in a predatory grin.

"At least I know where your priorities lie," he gripped the edge of the bed, licking his wet teeth when she crawled back, staying just out of reach while he climbed on. Starting to pant as she watched his muscles coil, pouncing at her with all the easy grace his species possessed, caging her neatly beneath him. He leaned close, catching her lips in a quick, heated kiss. "Let's see if I can help you change them."

She kissed him back, nuzzling into his chest as she reached for his zipper.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Judy was still love-drunk when she and Nick left their suite, giggling as she wrapped herself around his arm. It had been too long since they'd been able to rut like that, without having to worry about waking the kids, or one of them unknowingly walking in on the act.

"You haven't lost a step at all, Mr. Wilde," she gazed adoringly up at him, giggling again when he pulled up his shades to wink at her.

"Gotta keep my girl satisfied, don't I?" he draped his tail around her, leaning down to kiss her. They'd ended up missing the safety presentation, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not when she had this gorgeous male all to herself the next two weeks.

"You do so much more than that for me, Nick," she said, hugging his arm again. "You've always made me feel safe, protected and loved, the fact you're so great at sex is just a _big_ bonus."

He laughed, gently taking his arm from her grip so he could wrap it around her shoulders, letting her cuddle briefly against his side before walking again, smiling fondly at her kit-like excitement, his eyes glowing with love whenever she caught a glimpse of them. They'd explored the entirety of the middle deck, with its shops, restaurants and theater, before she realized something was just a little bit off.

"Nick, what's going on?" she stopped beside the stairs that led to the upper deck, looking curiously up at him. He pulled off his sunglasses, scratching his cheek with an arm before guiding her to the small lounge area tucked in the alcove across from the elevator, helping her into an oversized chair before climbing up himself.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on," he started, hanging his shades from his collar. "The guy who owns this cruise line is an old friend from my hustling days, and I may have given him the idea to organize cruises especially for mixed-species couples and mammals interested in them."

He flashed a sheepish smile.

"It ended up being an even bigger hit than we'd thought it would be, so he promised me a discount whenever I decided to go on one," he took her paw, braiding their fingers together. "That's why I chose this specific time to organize all this, I figured it'd be one less thing we'd have to worry about."

He cupped her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Judy, more than you can possibly imagine, and I want you to have as little to worry about as possible," he kissed her forehead. "I want the next two weeks to be all about us, no criminals, no one giving us dirty looks, just some time with the light of my world."

She sniffled a bit when he finished, smiling as the gentle swipe of his thumb along her eye. She put her paw over his, smiling joyfully through her tears.

"This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me, Nick," she leaned further into his touch. "I'm so lucky to have you."

He flashed a tender smile.

"I'm even luckier to have you, sweetheart," he whispered, then leaned forward to kiss her, brushing his tongue against her lips when he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back against his chest. She'd never get tired of feeling the thrum of his heart against her cheek, the warm strength of his body cradling her like nothing else could.

"I love you, Nick," she said softly, her tail flicking as he pulled her into his lap, letting her nestle under his chin. "Please, never forget that."

"I won't," he answered quietly, his embrace tightening. "I promise."

Neither of them spoke after that, content to enjoy the peace they so rarely got to, at least until a skinny ocelot in white strolled up, a bright smile on his spotted face.

"Well, it's about time y'all accepted my offer," he said to Nick, his southern drawl apparent. His smile grew when he saw the doe curled up in his old friend's lap. "Well, I'll be, Nick, this that wife you told me so much about?"

Judy flushed, wishing she could just turn back into Nick's shirt and hide. Nick cleared his throat, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, she is, Reg," he looked to Judy, running a paw down her heated ears. "Judy, this is Reggie Graves, the friend I just told you about."

He turned back to the ocelot.

"Reg, this is my wife, Judy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she held out a paw, expecting it to be shaken, only to blush harder when Reggie took it and kissed it.

"Pleasure's all mine, Judy," he said, releasing her paw. "My apologies if I came on too strongly, I've just been looking forward to meeting the girl who managed to get Nick Wilde on the straight and narrow."

Judy giggled, Nick clearing his throat again.

"Yes, well, I was just telling her how this special cruise of yours got started," he explained, his own ears flushed now. Reggie laughed.

"Nick here's always been chock fill o' ideas," he said. "Even if they are only worth listening to once in a blue moon."

She pressed her paws to her mouth to muffle her snickering, the look on Nick's face was the same he'd worn when she'd first hustled him into working with her. She stretched up, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, Slick," she couldn't hold back her smile. "He's just telling the truth!"

"Oh, very funny," Nick half-heartedly scowled at her. "This is why I never introduced you to this guy, Carrots, he's already turning you against me!"

Reggie burst out laughing, clapping him on the shoulder.

"From what you've told me about her, Nick, I couldn't do that if I tried," he winked at her. "Always going on about how you're smart as a whip, and the prettiest mammal he ever laid eyes on."

Nick went stiff, his tail starting to frizz as it twitched against the seat. She put a paw on his chest, nuzzling his chin, she'd have to make this up to him later.

"It's not like any of that was a secret, Nick," she said. "You tell me that almost every day!"

He huffed, but didn't say anything. Reggie clapped him on the shoulder again.

"Well, I'll let y'all get back to enjoying each other," he tipped his hat. "Nice to finally meet you, Judy!"

"You too, Reggie," she smiled at him, her ears heating a bit when he kissed her paw before sauntering off, jauntily greeting every mammal he passed. She settled back against her husband's chest, watching how the jewel on her engagement ring caught the light and reflected it back.

"So, he was nice," she couldn't keep the edge of laughter from her voice. Nick's arms just tightened further, his claws digging in slightly as he crushed his nose against the back of her head.

"He's always been better with girls than me," he murmured, then sighed. "And I guess part of me is still worried you might leave, no matter how much says otherwise."

She understood where he was coming from, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't share that worry, but it was that same fear that drove her to always show how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. She told him as much, a small smile on her lips as she felt the tension start to drain from his body, saw the relief and joy that filled his enchanting green eyes.

"You're the light of my life, too, Nick," she assured him. "Just as much as the kits are, and don't think I forgot what we promised each other after Alice's arrest."

His cousin had been responsible for the gruesome murders of his exes, and it would've been bad enough if she'd just tricked, and later threatened a local electrician to work with her. She'd also bribed a dozen mammals who worked at City Hall, along with several less than honest police officers. Her main accomplice, a rabbit buck named Nathan Kemp, had also alluded to the fact her older sister, who'd vanished before Alice was six, might be responsible for another series of murders a few decades earlier. The rest of Precinct One's cold case unit had looked into it while their small family had been recovering, and while there'd been plenty of circumstantial stuff, they hadn't found anything concrete, and to this day the Ritual Reaper case remained unsolved.

"We said we'd spend the rest of our lives proving that nothing could break us, and I don't plan on going back on that any time soon."

He looked down at her, then nodded firmly.

"Neither do I, Judy," he gripped both her paws in one of his. "Neither do I."


	3. When the Trouble Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet cheese and rice what is wrong with me...

The last two days had already been more relaxing than Nick could have hoped, and he couldn't resist patting himself on the back a bit for being able to arrange it. It had been far too long since he'd last seen Judy so care-free, his heart swelling with love when he saw her bright smile, the glimmer in her eyes that had only grown brighter over the years. He settled back in the hot tub, sighing in contentment as the underwater jets did their thing, loosening the knots that came with having to chase after five very active kits. Judy hadn't slowed down much, either, and was already turning their brood into a bunch of fitness nuts.

 _You love it, though,_ he thought fondly, rubbing his ring with his thumb. _You love everything about that crazy bunny._

His ears flicked back when he heard mammals start talking, turning to see several males looking in one direction, a smug grin forming on his lips when he saw what had caught their attention. Judy had just come onto the deck, and had he not seen her in the suit already, he was sure his tongue would be wagging, too. It was black, one-shoulder with two large cutouts, emphasizing her curves and offering a view of her well-toned stomach. He followed the line of her long, lean legs as she walked toward him, holding out a paw to help steady her when she slid into the water next to him.

"You chose all these suits on purpose, didn't you?" she accused him. "You _wanted_ every guy on this ship to be staring at me."

He shrugged, stretching before draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Not my fault they all know sexiness when they see it," he said, wincing when she jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Okay, maybe I wanted to make them a _little_ jealous."

"That's what I thought," she settled against him, stroking his paw before letting hers slip under the water. It would be so easy to let the world slip away, to forget they weren't the only two out enjoying the fresh air and sunlight, but twenty years on the streets had made it impossible for him to relax like that. It wasn't that he was always on edge, he'd just learned the hard way that being unaware of his surroundings was the fastest way to get in trouble, and this was the last place he wanted to find it. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the females staring at you, either, Slick."

"What?" he looked down at her. She cocked a brow.

"You can't tell me you haven't realized it by now," she nodded toward a group of girls of various species, either in their late teens or early twenties, the disappointed looks on their pretty faces when she flashed her rings at them. "I'm pretty sure it's not me they were checking out."

He chuckled, nuzzling her temple.

"I've only got eyes for you, Carrots," he said sincerely. "I'd sooner shoot myself than risk losing you."

She stared at him, then buried her face in his shoulder, her fingers tightening in his fur.

"And I'd do whatever I could to make that bullet miss," she shivered a bit. "I-I don't think I could live without you, Nick…"

She sniffled, then tilted her head back, catching his lips with hers, turning further into his chest as she deepened the kiss. He cupped her cheek, holding his nose against hers.

"We both know you may have to," his gaze flicked up, locking with hers. "Just like I may have to live without you. But just know that if it ever does happen, I'll still be with you, right here…"

He touched her chest, her heart buzzing under his fingers, then took her paw and held it tightly to his.

"Just like you'll always be here," he kissed her again, tenderly licking the tears that crept down her face. "But let's try not to focus on that now, okay? We still have the next two weeks all to ourselves."

She sniffed, then nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled back against him. He hugged her, lightly marking her after she'd done the same to him.

"I'll never let anything come between us," he went on quietly, his snout nestled between her soft ears. "I'm yours, Judy, and I always will be."

He felt her smile, warmth spreading through his veins when she looked back up at him.

"Just as much as I am yours, Nick," her eyes glimmered as she said it. "I always will be."

He leaned down, tracing a claw along her cheek, pressing a warm, tender kiss to her lips.

"Always."

* * *

"Don't you just love how there are always so many cute guys on these ships, Emily?"

Abigail Knight turned to her best friend, the other doe's big blue eyes narrowed as she sipped on her drink, a bright red Shirley Templeton. Her mother was part-owner of the Sea Goddess cruise line, recently married to her stepfather, fellow ocelot Reginald Graves. Emily's small litter had been adopted at birth, growing up in an expensive, privileged world. Despite that, they'd been raised fairly simply, taught that money wasn't everything, that being good mammals was more important. And while Emily was for the most part, there were a few quirks she had that worried just about every mammal that knew her.

"Yeah, too bad most of them are married," Emily toyed with her straw, nudging around the cherry sitting at the bottom of the glass. Abigail shook her head.

"That doesn't mean we can't look," she said, giggling when a sleek timber wolf winked at her. She'd always had a thing for predators. "And there's still plenty of single ones to talk to!"

Emily rolled her eyes, her full pink lips curling in a pleased smile as she looked across the deck.

"And I think I just hit the jackpot."

"Huh?" she followed her friend's gaze, her jaw dropping when she saw the ripped red fox settled in the hot tub for smaller mammals, a content smile on his handsome face as he sat back against the side. "Damn…"

Her ears drooped a bit when she spotted the glint of gold on his paw, as he lifted it to help the gray and white bunny doe in next to him, how she cuddled right up to him without a second thought. A few minutes later, she held up a paw at another group of girls, her own set of rings in plain view. Emily scoffed, taking another sip before setting her drink on the small table between their lounge chairs.

"Ugh, seriously? Is he actually _into_ that frumpy old doe?" she adjusted her strapless pink bikini top, smoothing down her short white fur to better show off her trim, flat stomach. "First chance I get, Abby, I'm gonna show him what a _real_ doe looks like."

Abby groaned.

"Please, Em, not this again," she complained. "I know that guy's hot, but he's married, and they're obviously happy together!"

She pointed to the couple, lost to the world as they made out. Emily scoffed again.

"You really expect me to believe that?" she asked. "If she were any flatter, you couldn't even tell she was female!"

Abby just facepalmed, not bothering to respond. She picked up her own drink, a frosty strawberry limeade, and slurped up the last of it.

"I'm gonna go get a refill," she got up and straightened her sarong. "You want anything?"

Her tail twitched in annoyance when she saw Emily was still off in la-la land, all but literally drooling over that fox.

 _I should really tell her dad about this,_ she thought worriedly. But then, what could he really do? Emily had a subtle way of manipulating mammals, and often they had no idea what was going on until she'd already gotten what she wanted from them. And by then, it was too late to try and connect her to anything, as she'd already erased what few tracks she'd left, if there'd been any at all.

 _She's still gotten busted for it before, though,_ she tried to assure herself. More than once, Emily had let herself get cocky, and she'd slipped up, even if it had still barely been enough to prove she'd been part of the problem. _She wouldn't really try doing it again, would she?_

She sighed, setting her empty glass on the bar and ordering a venti chocolate caramel frap. Her mother would get annoyed with her for splurging on the calories, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She needed to calm down, and her favorite drink was the only way to do that. Maybe Emily wouldn't try one of her little stunts again, maybe she'd just admire that hunky pred from a distance, then forget all about him once this cruise was over.

 _Yeah,_ she scoffed at herself. _And maybe the moon's made out of swiss cheese._

Mr. Graves wouldn't believe her without some kind of evidence, he had no idea just how far his stepdaughter would go to get something she wanted. Emily was a master at keeping that particular quirk of hers hidden, not wanting to risk anyone trying to interfere with her game.

 _I can't just sit and watch, though,_ she flashed a smile at the older male capybara behind the bar before taking a huge sip that left her with brain freeze. She groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she headed back along the crowded deck. Emily had barely moved an inch, her eyes still glued to that fox as he and his wife climbed out of the hot tub, lost in each other as they walked paw and paw toward the far railing, taking in the amazing view as the sun and breeze started drying their fur. _I've got to warn them about her, but they'll never believe me if I just show up out of nowhere!_

She groaned again, taking another sip as she settled back in her lounge chair.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought…_

* * *

Judy leaned back against Nick's chest, feeling the weight of his arms around her shoulders, the wet strands of his longer coat tickling her neck. She looked up, biting her lip when she saw the breeze play across his fur, the tender heat in his eyes when he caught her gaze. His arms tightened, bringing her even closer, and she sighed breathily in contentment.

"I am exactly where I want to be right now," she gripped his paws, her lips curled in a dreamy smile. He leaned down, rubbing her nose with his.

"You and me both, sweetheart," his tail dragged lightly across her feet, his teeth flashing in a cheeky grin. "But how about we go back to the suite? I don't feel like sharing you anymore."

She rolled her eyes, stroking his thumb before he ended the embrace, taking his paw as they headed toward the door that led to the lower decks. This was already the most time they'd spent together in months, what with the kids and their somewhat chaotic schedules. She'd found her calling working with narcotics, while Nick had become an integral part of the TUSK unit. He was an amazing negotiator and strategist, one of the first in if things ended up going pear shaped, which, thankfully, they rarely did. He was also an incredible father, endlessly patient and calm no matter what mood he was in, never talking down to the kids, always ready to pitch in wherever he was needed. And that was on top of helping with the housework and keeping up the strict regime she'd set for them.

He had slowed down a bit, they both had, but she still didn't let either of them slack off, knowing what just the smallest slip-up could lead to. He was still a crazy accurate shot with any weapon, and she'd improved quite a bit with his help, even if she was "still just second-best on the force". That smartass fox.

 _You love it, though,_ she told herself, watching as he unlocked their suite. He'd tucked the spare key card in one of the potted plants by the door, she hadn't even been able to spot it until he'd pointed it out to her. _You love everything about this crazy fox._

She found she couldn't keep her eyes off him, as he set the card on the small table in the sitting area, clasping her itchy fingers together to keep from just shoving him over the arm of the couch and jumping on him. He'd bulked up as much as a fox could without steroids, even if he had started taking supplements to help maintain it. He was in his early forties now, after all, a fact she just loved teasing him with.

 _No wonder all those girls were staring at him,_ she licked her lips, his ears perking at her soft moan as she dragged down the strap of her swimsuit.

"You're not gonna let me get any down time, are you, Fluff?" he asked teasingly, turning to face her. She shook her head, pushing the damp suit off and smoothing a paw slowly over her hip.

"You're the one who proposed to me," she stepped toward him, smiling when his tail started wagging excitedly. "You should've known what you were getting yourself into, Slick."

His grin was predatory, his low chuckle tinged with a growl as his claws dug into her ass, sharp as the teeth that dragged so slowly along her lip. She felt weightless when he lifted her, his gaze burning into hers before he kissed her hungrily, pulling her head back by her ears as he deepened it, the pulse of pain just making it hotter.

"You are one dirty little bunny, Carrots," he murmured against her throat, lathering her fur with wet, open kisses. She groaned, feeling his claws again as she hiked her legs around his waist, tracing along her spine before running through the tuft of her tail.

"Y-Your fault," she managed, pushing her hips against him. Rabbits didn't go into heat, but it sure felt like she had the last few days, since just looking at him had been enough to start making her damp. He claimed her mouth again, his tongue dominating hers and leaving her breathless. "Y-You corrupted me…"

He flashed another smile, his pupils wavering slits as his passion grew.

"And I am so glad I did," he shifted his hold on her, shoving two fingers into her as he sat down on the couch, chuckling darkly as she whimpered, eagerly starting to hump his paw as he reached into his trunks, his own hips bucking as he stroked himself, pleasing them both at the same time. She gripped his shoulders, pushing herself harder and faster, his hot breath puffing against her face, the thick scent of their mixed arousal driving her absolutely wild.

"O-Oh, god!" she threw her head back, her release rocking through her, soaking his lap and wrist. She grabbed the paw that was still in his shorts, smiling deviously as she guided herself off his fingers, running her own through the mess on her thigh, rubbing them over his nose. He lapped it up greedily, his legs trembling as she made him raise his hips, pulling off his trunks and letting them pool around his ankles. Her own primal side taking hold when she saw him, leaking, erect and waiting, his pleading whine music to her ears.

"You helped me get off," she slid to the floor, propping herself up on his knees. She gave him one small, featherlight lick. "Now, it's my turn."


	4. Port in a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe next month is two years since this movie came out. Where did the time go?

"You are going to be the death of me, Judy…"

Nick laid back on the couch, one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around the naked bunny snuggled in his chest ruff. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon making love, the sun already starting to set over the endless sea. He shivered when Judy's burning nose brushed his skin, before she pushed herself upright, her legs still wrapped around his waist. The cocky, crooked smile on her beautiful face was just another of the expressions she'd stolen from him.

"It'd be the best way to go, though, wouldn't it?" she ran her paws up his stomach, making him tremble.

"Hell yeah, it would," he grabbed her hips, groaning when she rolled them against him. "But I'd also like to see our kids graduate, you know?"

She giggled, laying against him again.

"You just want the chance to embarrass them when they're teenagers."

He laughed.

"Okay, that's part of it, too," he amended, then hugged her closer. "I also want to make sure you don't find a fox that's better at pleasing you than me."

She scoffed, nuzzling further under his chin.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Slick Nick," she said, tracing a claw over the mating bite she'd given him on their wedding night. "No one knows me like you do."

He sighed in contentment, propping himself up on the arm of the couch, smoothing a patch of fur on her cheek. He couldn't believe he'd already known her for ten years, that he'd been head over heels for eight, and he hoped it was just the start of many more to come. She touched his paw when he found her own mating bite, one of the most fulfilling, yet terrifying things he'd ever done in his life. Anyone who saw them would know that she was his, just as much as he was hers.

"Nick?" her soft voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked, smiling again as he looked down at her, the fading day lending her an ethereal beauty.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he ran a slow paw down her side, the large scar there barely visible past her fur. "I was thinking about how much has changed."

She cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled.

"Speciesism is finally starting to be on its way out," he said. "General tensions between preds and prey are at an all time low, and even mixed species couples are getting better treatment."

He hugged her close again.

"Xavier still wants to be a cop, even if he won't be the second bunny one," he went on. Several of the school kids they'd talked to in the past had just graduated the academy, two rabbits and a weasel among them. "The city's finally becoming the place it was supposed to be, and all it took to get started was a naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas."

She scoffed again, jabbing him in the gut.

"Now that I know what you really think of me," she started getting up, laughing when he grabbed her, pinning her beneath him. Moaning happily when he swooped in to press his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping into the kiss when he sat back on his knees, pulling her up with him.

"You know what I think of you," he smiled warmly at her. "You're the most incredible mammal I've ever met, and you're the love of my life…"

He kissed her again, slow and tender. She was so reactive to the slightest touch, her sweet scent seeping through the heated air between them, matched only by the fire that filled her lavender eyes. He sighed.

"Are you trying to bleed me dry on this trip?"

She grinned seductively, already moving to mount him again.

"Well, not bleed, per se," she started, no doubt feeling him harden as she circled her hips. "But you've got the right idea."

* * *

_I guess he was right,_ Judy thought to herself, ducking closer to Nick's side when thunder echoed like a drum overhead. She'd gotten over so many things since they'd met, but her fear of that hadn't been one of them, embarrassing as it was. She hadn't realized just how much the city had changed until he'd mentioned it last night, and she couldn't be happier. Sure, there were still those mammals who bullied others just because they wanted to, or didn't know any other way to feel better about themselves, but they were fewer and further between than they'd been in a long time. She also couldn't remember the last time a nasty look or disparaging comment had been sent their way, though it was likely she just hadn't cared enough to notice. _Things really are getting better._

She looked up at him, the tolerant smile on his face as she clung to his arm.

"Now I know where Fin and Gypsy get it," he said jokingly. They were the only ones who still crawled into bed with her during storms, the other kits crowding the window seat with him to watch them play out. She huffed, barely able to keep herself from jumping when an extra-loud crack roiled angrily across the sky. She tried to tell herself there was nothing to fear, that it was just the result of air super-heated by the real danger, lightning. He took his arm from her grip and draped it around her, pulling her against his side. "Let's see if I can make you forget about the big, scary storm for a while."

He took the key card from his pocket and unlocked their door, they'd just finished breakfast at the buffet set out in the ballroom. The captain had advised everyone to remain below, and had altered their course to get out of the storm as quickly as possible.

"Guess we won't be stopping on Kauai today," he noted, tucking his tail around her legs. "And I really wanted to see the town where 'Nilo and Twitch' was filmed."

She chuckled, shaking her head. Tony and Allan had watched the kits while she and Nick had been out of town on assignment a few months before, and had gotten them hooked on the movie about a cheetah cub and her new foster brother, a koala who'd turned out to be an escaped alien experiment. The two had been together since they'd closed the Mistress Murders case, Allan confined to a wheelchair after waking up from his coma. The kids had begged to go to Hanapepe ever since.

"Maybe in a few more years," she let her fingers brush through his tail. "I'm still wondering how you saved up for all this without me catching on. You haven't started hustling again, have you, Mr. Wilde?"

He chuckled, sweeping her neatly off her feet.

"It would've been a lot more fun to do it that way," he said, sitting down in the armchair. "But I invested most of the inheritance I got from my grandfather, and let's just say most of them are doing better than I expected."

Her ears perked a bit. It was the first time he'd mentioned doing anything with the inheritance, even after all these years.

"Why didn't you say something before now?" she asked. While money was never as tight as it had been when they were growing up, they still had to keep a close eye on what they spent, and she was a bit miffed he'd kept something like that to himself. He rubbed the front of his neck.

"I know I'm an ass for keeping it from you so long," he started, looking guilty. "But I wanted to make sure they'd actually go somewhere before telling you, I didn't want to risk getting your hopes up for nothing."

He drew back, as if expecting one of her shoulder jabs, and normally, that was exactly what he'd get.

"But I'm guessing that, since you were able to afford all of _this_ ," she waved a paw, encompassing the suite. "Those investments of yours are doing well?"

He swallowed, then nodded.

"Enough that one of us could become a stay-at-home parent, but I can't really see either of us doing that, you especially."

She chuckled a bit, crossing her arms as she looked up at him.

"I'm still ticked you never told me about this," she said. "We've been a team for ten years, Nick, and you've never kept secrets like this before."

He winced.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he ran a paw over his head. "I was just scared it wouldn't work, that I'd have to tell you I lost it, and I just couldn't face disappointing you like that, not again."

He turned away, his ears low. Hers drooped against her back, her stomach twisting a bit. He'd blown his first bonus as a captain on one of his rare poker nights, winning double the cash before one bad round had cost it all. He'd trudged home to find her waiting for him in bed, propped against his oversized pillow with a thick book in her lap. It was bad enough he hadn't called to say he'd be getting back late, he'd smelled like cheap beer and had lost over thirty-five hundred dollars. She'd banished him to the couch for almost a month, and it had been even longer before she'd trusted him with money again. He'd accepted it all without complaining, doing whatever he could to prove he'd learned his lesson.

"I know I screwed up back then, Judy," he looked back to her, his eyes dark with that old fear. "And I know how long it took you to forgive me, I couldn't bear it if I broke your trust like that again."

"So, instead you lied and hid all of this from me," her eyes narrowed, her foot thumping the arm of the chair. He winced again, but she didn't give him the chance to respond. "We'll talk about it later, Nick, right now I just want to enjoy the rest of our trip."

She heard him swallow, felt his arms tensing around her.

"Y-Yes, Judy," he pulled her closer, nuzzling the top of her head before placing a soft kiss between her ears. "I love you."

She sighed.

"I love you, too," she traced a claw over his shoulder, feeling the old bullet scars through his thin shirt. "But don't think saying that will help me forget this."

* * *

"We're never gonna get to skip a day of this, are we?" Nick complained, letting Judy drag him along by the paw. They'd only cuddled for about two minutes after their conversation before she'd climbed off his lap, saying she wanted to get something from her suitcase. She'd come out dressed in a black sports bra and tight matching shorts, the mere sight still enough to make him drool.

"We've lazed around for three days already," she answered, stopping so short he walked into her. She turned to him, poking him hard in the chest. "It's also part of your punishment for lying to me for so long, so I better not catch you going easy like you always do."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not 'going easy'," he corrected her. "It's endurance training, we didn't all spend twenty years doing farm work from sun up to sunset like you did."

She smirked.

"I've seen your endurance training, Nick," she said. "And going at a snail's pace around the track was never part of it."

She put both paws on his chest, stretching up until her lips were barely an inch from his, then pushed quickly away.

"But if you want to keep doing that, then be my guest," she cocked her hip, dragging a slow claw along the sweeping curve of her waist. "You _are_ in your forties now, after all, I can't expect you to keep up with me like you did before."

She looked at him over her shoulder, twitching her tail as she flashed a smug smile.

"You shouldn't feel too bad about it, though," she went on, her tone still light. "Not many mammals can match pace with a 'cute little bunny', I think you even came close to—eek!"

He chose that moment to sprint forward, snatching her up while flashing the smarmy grin right back at her.

"You forget I broke half the records at the academy, sweetheart," he chuckled. "And that I've _always_ beaten you at the short dashes."

He nipped at her nose, and she huffed in annoyance.

"You just can't let me have any fun, can you?" she turned away when he moved in to kiss her. "Don't think I forgot what we talked about, Mr. Wilde, you'll have to try a lot harder to get more of that out of me."

He cocked a brow, keeping her in his arms as he started walking again. The ship had been built to accommodate mammals of all sizes, making it a bit of a trek for smaller ones.

"So, you're saying you want me to work for it, is that right?" he leaned closer, keeping his voice low. She crossed her arms.

"I'm saying I'll be watching you, fox," she stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "And for every minute you slack off, that's an hour we won't spend having our special kind of fun."

He chuckled darkly, biting the base of her ear.

"You really need to stop blackmailing me, Carrots," he threw a soft growl behind his words, his smile growing when he heard her nearly inaudible moan. "But what do I get when I _do_ manage to impress you?"

It took her a second to answer, her scent briefly thickening, sweetening.

"T-Then you'll have the whole night to do whatever you want to me, no holds barred," she shifted a bit, her tail flicking against his wrist. "That sound fair?"

He pretended to think about it, then cupped her chin, catching her mouth in a hot kiss that ended almost before it began.

"I say you've got yourself a deal, sweetheart," he set her down, loving the dark tint in her ears before she snapped them against her back. "I just hope you're ready to hold up your end of it, because I don't feel like holding back today."

She just nodded, storming past him to throw open a small door cut into the larger one, her eyes burning when she turned to glare at him.

"Don't forget that I'm watching you, Wilde, so you better not cheat."

He just held up a paw in the scout salute, putting the other over his heart.

"You have my word, Officer Fluff," he stopped at her side, flashing his sly hustler's smile. "And I hope you enjoy the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I wanted to write something lighter for this series, not so freaking sappy my keyboard started leaking syrup. Why do I go to extremes??
> 
> And if you don’t get the reference, then we can’t be friends.


	5. To Stake One's Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on this only being about six chapters, but it looks like that’s gone out the window.

Nick hadn't been lying when he'd said he hadn't felt like taking it easy, truth was he'd been itching to pump some iron, he'd just been more eager to spend as much time as he could with his wife. He'd probably be sore as hell in the morning, but if it meant giving Judy a show, then it was worth it. He pushed through his last squat and set the bar back in its cradle, stepping out from under it and grabbing the old T-shirt he'd peeled off an hour ago, using it as a makeshift towel to wipe his paws. He'd decided to change things up a bit, saving his laps for a cool down after some hardcore strength training.

 _I never did like cardio._ Still panting lightly, he turned to scan the long, tall room, his lips curling when he saw Judy flipping like a gymnast on one of the pull-up bars. She'd joined a mother/daughter class with Gypsy, Jasmine more interested in ballet and the boys in rollerblading. They'd also all started mimicking him when he practiced with the punching bag at home, though they'd decided to not actually teach the kids how to fight until they were older.

"Um, excuse me, but, a-are you a trainer?"

"Hmm?" he turned back to see a young bunny doe looking shyly up at him, messing nervously with her paws as she glanced around, as though intimidated by all the mammals and noise.

"Oh, no, I'm not," he wiped his paw again before offering it to her. "Captain Nick Wilde, Zootopia Police."

She gawked at him, her whole demeanor changing when she grabbed his paw in both of hers, shaking it eagerly.

"Oh, wow, I've always wanted to meet you!" she kept her grip longer than needed, and he was sure he felt her fingers tighten before she let go. "You've done so much for the city!"

He grinned bashfully, his tail starting to frizz as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just doing my job, Miss, um…"

She blushed again.

"O-Oh, I'm Emily Graves," she pumped his paw once more. "You're one of my heroes!"

He chuckled, glad his red fur hid his embarrassment. Nearly ten years on the force, and he still wasn't used to mammals telling him that.

"T-That's really flattering, Emily," he cleared his throat, tucking his paw in his pocket when she finally released it. "So, what were you asking before?"

She flushed again, her pure white coat making it all too easy to see.

"I-I've been looking for someone to help me out," she explained, messing with her paws again. "I-I'm still pretty new to this whole gym thing, and you just really look like you know what you're doing."

She bit her lip, her blush getting darker.

"So I was hoping you could maybe…show me the ropes?"

Oh, uh," he glanced back toward Judy, watching as she hooked her legs over the bar and fell back, starting a slow series of crunches. God, she was gorgeous, and he couldn't wait to get his paws on her tonight. He cleared his throat, turning his attention to Emily. "I'd be happy to help, where would you like to start?"

* * *

_Looks like I won't get to tease him tonight after all,_ Judy sat up on the bar and hopped down, grabbing her towel and patting her face dry. She'd planned on taking a long, hot bath after they got back to the suite, getting dressed in the dark blue lingerie Fru-Fru had insisted on helping her buy for this trip. It had been custom-made, silk and lace and racier than anything she'd worn before; it made her damp just thinking about the power she would've had over him, as he'd thought he could look but was forbidden to touch. She hadn't expected to be able to follow through with it, though, since the one thing that was bound to make Nick Wilde tic was being challenged, especially by her. _But I guess I can't exactly call it a loss…_

It had surprised her just how much she liked watching him, his muscles tense and straining under his coat, how his eyes clenched shut, those gritted, dangerous teeth bared as he pushed himself through that last rep. The low growl that would hit her ears when he caught a whiff of her scent, his pupils dark slits as he honed in on her growing lust. Her teeth dragging along her lower lip, she twisted the towel in her paws, fighting for at least a semblance of control as she searched for him, her eyes narrowing when she saw the tall, slender bunny standing near him, openly ogling his back as he demonstrated some machine to her, the look replaced with a timid one when he got up, inviting her to take his place as he set it to the lowest weight.

 _Why that little…_ she wasn't even trying to be subtle about it! Her low cut crop top and matching pale pink capris left little to the imagination, and Judy couldn't stop the ping of jealousy as she took in the doe's fuller chest and slimmer hips, the figure she'd longed for in high school. The fact Nick didn't seem to notice how cute she was at all didn't help much, she couldn't tamp down on the rage that filled her, seeing another female trying to move in on her mate. _Time to show her who she's messing with._

"Hey, Nick?" she walked toward them, putting an extra sway to her hips in every step, flashing him the hottest look she could muster. His tail snapped up when he saw her, her lips curling further as she crooked a finger, beckoning him to follow her. "Could I talk to you for a minute, please?"

He nodded, excusing himself before catching up to her, standing close to the wall and right in the other doe's sights. She didn't give him a chance to respond before jumping on him, feeling his paws hook beneath her as she crushed her mouth to his, a sharp nip all it took for her to gain entrance. His arms wrapped around her and tightened, his tongue returning every hot sweep of hers as the moment lingered, her heart pounding in her chest when she finally pulled away, her lungs aching for breath.

"Not sure what that was about," he panted a bit, rubbing his snout gently along her cheeks. "But I don't think I can complain too much."

"I can," she returned, still feeling miffed. She cupped his face, smiling as he lifted her just enough for her to easily drag her chin down his muzzle, ending the move with her customary peck to his nose. "I don't like how that doe's been looking at you."

"Huh?" he voiced his confusion as she scowled over his shoulder, his ears burning when he followed her gaze, centered on the girl he'd just been helping. "I didn't even notice, I can find someone else to show her around if it bugs you that much."

She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled back, looking up at him.

"No, it's okay," she touched his cheek again, finding it surprisingly easy to keep her smile steady. "I trust you, Nick, and I can't let my jealousy control me like this, you don't deserve it."

He chuckled, bringing her in for another, tender kiss.

"You're the only one for me, Judy," he said softly. "I love you."

She smiled again.

"I love you, too," she nuzzled briefly under his chin. "And I always will."

* * *

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was bad enough Nick had seemed completely immune to her charms, the fact he hadn't even glanced her way when she knew her arousal was gracing his nose was proof enough of that. But the fact he was so enthralled with such a sad, dumpy excuse of a bunny was just insulting. How was it even possible that he was attracted to her?

 _She's probably paying him or something,_ it was the only reason she could think of. That, or he just had no idea what he was missing when it came to how a doe could get in bed. She'd have to work harder to try and hook him, and as luck would have it, that was what she was best at. She flounced away from the machine, smoothing a paw over her outfit to make the thin cloth lie as flat against her skin as possible, barely noticing the hungry looks that followed her as she stormed out. Bagging any other guy on the ship would be easier, but she'd gotten so bored from not having to chase them, and besides, none of them had ever sparked her interest like Nick had. He was older, rough in ways most of her past prizes hadn't been, and from what she'd heard the past couple days, he actually had the skills to back up any boasting.

 _More than just skills,_ she thought, biting hard on her tongue to keep from moaning out loud. That jacked body of his was even stronger than it looked, and the best part was he wasn't afraid to show it. She couldn't wait to be in his arms, to feel him up as he kissed the sanity out of her, to feel him inside her as his weight pressed so invitingly down on her. Just the thought of it was enough to drive her crazy, and while she had no idea how she'd keep hold of him once the cruise ended, she knew she couldn't just sit by and let him waste himself on the likes of that bunny. All she needed was the right plan, and the other doe's display had given her just the right idea.

 _It shouldn't be too hard,_ she thought with a giggle, taking the key card from her pocket when she got to her suite. Only the best for the owners' favorite daughter. She let herself in and went straight to her room, flopping back on the massive bed and looking up at the high ceiling, painted to mimic the gentle waves that splashed against the Acionna's hull, now that they were finally clear of that crazy storm. _If she's only as smart as she is pretty, then it shouldn't be a challenge at all._

She giggled, pulling her phone from the inner pocket of her capris, her mouth starting to water before she'd even unlocked it. It hadn't been easy, with all the larger mammals walking around and the other males swarming her, but she'd managed to get several shots of Nick, admiring whatever muscle group he'd just finished working, his face drawn in concentration as he'd worked others. And he hadn't had a clue.

 _I'll show you how wrong you are, Nick,_ her eyes narrowed as she swiped to the next picture, that bunny failing to grin saucily at him as she felt up his thick bicep. The smug look on his handsome face suited him perfectly, and she couldn't wait until she was the one he was giving it to. _I'll show you exactly what you're missing!_

That thought in mind, she set her phone aside and reached in her capris again, trying as best she could to imagine it was his fingers slipping inside her, his dangerous claws scratching and scraping her fevered walls as she worked to relieve the worst of her growing tension.

 _Oh, Nick,_ she arched her back, crying silently out for him. _Nick!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily’s last name was originally Snow, but then the story decided Reggie was her stepfather, so now it’s Graves. Acionna’s also the name of a Celtic water goddess, all the ships in Reggie’s lineup are named after them, from all kinds of mythologies.


	6. Ask the Tough Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be my last fanfiction for a while, I’m never going to get my writing career started if I don’t work on my original stuff. That, and I’ve written pretty much nothing but Zootopia fics the past year, and as bad as it sounds, I’m honestly getting tired of it. I won’t stop reading my favorite stories and comics, though!

Judy shivered, snuggling further under the silky comforter. It was amazing how chilly it could get on the open sea at night, even in late summer!

"Guess I should've listened when Nick said to pack some pants…" she yawned, reaching over to the empty spot next to her. Reggie and his wife had invited them to dinner, but she'd had to excuse herself early, a dizzy spell coming over her halfway through the meal. Nick had helped her back to their room, saying he could stay with her if she needed him to. She'd said no, not wanting him to miss out on being able to catch up with one of his oldest friends just because she couldn't handle some rich food. He'd still hesitated before kissing her goodbye, promising to be back as soon as he could.

It was going on ten when she heard the door open, the faint rustle of paper as he likely set something down. Her nose twitched when he came in, as she caught the scents that clung to him: ocelot, smoked fish and roasted veggies, the hint of expensive champagne. He peeled off his suit jacket and draped it over the arm of the chair in the corner, his loosened tie soon following.

"Sorry I'm late," he focused on her, untucking his white dress shirt. "Reg and I got to talking and I completely lost track of time."

She shook her head, smiling appreciatively as he unbuttoned it and pulled it off, dropping it carefully on the pile as he went to his suitcase, set against the wall next to hers.

"It's been years since you two actually saw each other," she sat up, holding the blanket to her chest as she watched him change into his old gray pajama pants, the same pair he'd worn the night she'd left Darwin for him. "It would've been selfish to ask you to stay with me."

He shrugged, letting the top of his suitcase fall shut as he headed out to the bathroom, Judy settling back down as he brushed his teeth, smoothing a tentative paw over her thin shirt. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about that doe in the gym that afternoon, how she hadn't even tried to hide the fact she'd been checking Nick out, the angry look she'd given them before storming off.

 _Who even was that,_ she asked herself, wishing she could just push the thoughts aside and forget about them. There was just something about the bunny that made her uneasy, even if she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I know that look," Nick said from the doorway, his eyes slightly narrowed. "You're worried about Emily, aren't you?"

They'd met Reggie's new wife, an ocelot beauty named Amelia, and her four children at dinner, a small litter of rabbits she and her first husband had adopted at birth. The three oldest, Rachel, Arron and Britney had been excited to meet one of their stepfather's old business partners, the girls overjoyed when they'd learned Nick and Judy were married. It had been a shock when Emily had shown up, dressed in a strapless black sheath gown with a plunging back, her face beautifully made up, her short claws filed and buffed to perfection. She'd apologized for being late and taken her seat, which had just so happened to be right across from Nick. She hadn't wasted much time before bringing up how they'd worked out together, casually mentioning some of his most impressive stats.

 _But how the hell had she known all that,_ Judy wondered. _How long had she been watching him?_

As always, Nick had taken the gushing from Emily and her sisters in stride, keeping a paw on her knee beneath the table until their meals had arrived, and even then had brushed against her whenever he could.

"I was just as surprised as you were to find out she was his stepdaughter," he said now, climbing into bed with her. She hadn't even realized he'd crossed the room. "But at least she wasn't quite as obvious with her little act."

She'd still flirted with him, just like she had with almost every male who'd passed by their table, whether they'd had a girl on their arm or not.

"Reggie probably wouldn't believe us if we just came up and accused her of something," she said quietly, running a paw slowly down Nick's chest. Her rings flashed faintly at her in a stray shaft of moonlight, each a reminder of what they'd been through, what they'd survived.

"He's never believed anything that didn't have airtight evidence behind it," he agreed, nudging her closer. "And even if that wasn't a factor, he's been in Emily's life since she was a baby. Her adoptive father was killed in action overseas, just a few months after she and her litter turned four. Reggie's been the biggest constant in their lives since."

Amelia had had a hard time holding down a job after her first husband's death, and even without that had been so emotionally exhausted she'd barely been able to care for their little family. Reggie had been a volunteer at the food bank they'd had to use more than once, and when he'd heard what she was going through, had invited them to his home, all while barely even knowing her. Before they'd even realized it, the arrangement had become permanent, though it hadn't been until the last couple years or so that they'd realized they'd fallen in love, even if they both knew it would never be the same as what had been between her and Marcus.

"Judy, I want you to promise me something," Nick said suddenly. He sat up, his claws tracing lightly over the mating scar on her shoulder, his dark, serious gaze trapping her. "If something ever does happen to me, especially before the kits are adults, I want you to find someone else. I can't stand the thought of you going through that alone."

She gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she looked back at him, and she shook her head, hard enough for her ears to whip out behind her.

"No!" her voice broke. "I-I couldn't do that to you, Nick, I…I-I'd rather kill myself than find another male!"

"Don't say that," his tone was soft and even, his stare unwavering. He brushed her wet cheek with the backs of his fingers, and she grabbed his wrist to keep him there. "Judy, please…"

"No," she repeated firmly, her grip tightening. "I-I'll do whatever else you ask of me, Nick, but I will never, _ever_ find another male, no matter what happens to you!"

She heaved a watery breath, then kissed him desperately, clinging to him like he'd vaporize if she let go. He returned every ounce of emotion, pulling her hard against his heart, pounding strong and fast beneath his fur. They were both panting when she ended it, only to mark him as he did her, stopping at his shoulder to sink her teeth into his mating scar, drawing a sharp, pained groan from him. The sound echoed by her when he did the same, his fangs breaking easily through her flesh.

"I am yours," he growled against her skin, licking tenderly at the seeping blood. "Just as you are mine."

"I am yours," she repeated, doing the same. It wasn't the first time they'd reopened the wounds, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last. "Just as you are mine."

* * *

Judy's arm was still sore when she woke up the next morning, fear bolting through her veins when she realized Nick wasn't next to her. Had last night just been a dream? Had he really left her and their kits behind?

 _No,_ she shook her head, forcing herself to calm down. _He's just fine, he has to be!_

She jumped when she heard the faint sloshing of water, the muted scent of steam drifting in through the open door, mixed with that of wet, joyously alive fox.

 _Oh, Nick,_ she leapt out of bed and followed it, barging into the bathroom to see him lounging in the tub, a peaceful smile on his lips that only grew when he saw her standing there.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said lazily, circling a claw in the water. "Sleep well?"

She didn't answer, stripping out of her thin blue nightgown and panties before climbing in with him, laying on his chest like she had the night before. He grunted, shifting against the side as he draped an arm around her, sighing in contentment when he settled again.

"I knew I was gonna regret going like that yesterday," he complained. "Getting old freaking sucks."

She giggled a bit, scratching under his chin.

"Hasn't your mom always said 'you're not old until your fur starts falling out'?" she laughed again when he angled his head for more petting. "You haven't even started going gray yet, Slick, I think you've got a long way to go."

He just hummed thoughtfully, stroking her arm with his thumb.

"You had a nightmare because of what we talked about last night," he stated, looking down at her. She started to shake her head, but then nodded.

"I-It was one of my nights off," she began, her fingers tightening in his fur. "I'd just put the kids to bed when I heard gunshots in the parking lot, so I ran down to see what happened, and…and…"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, burying her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her, and he pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head. He didn't press her.

"D-Darwin had," she choked, hardly able to speak. "S-Shot you again, but this time…"

She clenched her teeth, pressing closer to him.

"I-I was too late…" she swallowed hard. "I-I had to tell the kits you were never coming home, b-because you…"

She broke down again, barely aware of the gentle touch brushing over her limp ears, the steady rhythms of his heart and breath, the light grip on her chin as he slowly brought her head back. His eyes were so warm, so deep, faintly reflecting her tear-stained face.

"I saw something like that just before we left," he revealed. "I had to watch all of you suffering, struggling to understand why it had to happen."

His gaze wavered, but he didn't look away.

"But the worst part was seeing you alone, Judy," he continued. "You'd bury yourself in my clothes, or anything that had my scent, and you'd cry yourself to sleep at night. I hadn't heard anyone that heartbroken since my father died…"

He hugged her again, his soaked tail curling over her hips beneath the water. She let the silence linger, fighting down the next wave of tears. She'd already cried far too much on this trip. Why was it suddenly so easy for them to discuss things like that, when they were practically taboo at home?

 _It must be because we don't have the kits,_ she realized, pulling away to look at him. She hadn't realized until then just how much they had stopped talking about as the kids had grown, as they started having to worry about what they would hear and likely question. It was just too soon to explain certain things, and with some they'd already been bending the rules by discussing them outside the precinct. And there were still others she knew both of them avoided thinking about, the all-too-real risks that came with even the safest jobs on the force, or being trapped waiting by the phone, only to hear a loved one had been cut down.

 _I accepted those risks a long time ago,_ she told herself firmly. _And so did Nick. We both know what this job means, and what could happen._

She swallowed, leaning back in to nuzzle the side of his neck. His skin was so warm, his fur coarse yet silky, his love for her shining deeply in his eyes like always. She was still amazed she hadn't noticed it before Darwin, clear as it was, but then she supposed she'd just been blind to it. All she'd cared about at the time was being the best cop she could be, that having Nick as a partner until retirement and a friend for life was all she would need. She'd barely even realized her feelings had deepened toward him when her parents had arranged her first marriage, and she'd thought it was too late to tell him the truth.

"I still mean what I said last night, Judy," he spoke suddenly, drawing her from her thoughts. He took her shoulders and pulled her back, once again trapping her with that emerald gaze. "If something ever should happen to me, I don't want you to think you have to spend the rest of your life alone, you know I'd want you to be happy."

He brushed her cheek, cupping the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her, groaning when she tilted her muzzle to deepen it, his claws biting lightly into her skin as he dragged her close. She knew she'd never be able to keep that promise, that she'd just feel guilty if she tried to find a second love, because that was all they would be. Her heart could never belong to a mammal like it did Nick, and she was sure losing him would be what killed her.

 _I'll just have to make sure I don't, then,_ she thought as he pulled back, catching his breath for a moment before pressing his lips to hers again. She clung to him, trembling as liquid heat started to spill through her veins, her tail twitching as his rough paw pads scraped her hips. She gasped at the sting of his claws dragging across her skin, her own digging into his shoulders as he positioned her, her legs wrapping around him when she felt his length pulse before he pushed it inside her. She took control then, forcing him against the side of the tub, flashing her most seductive smile as she set a slow pace, knowing it would drive him nuts. She kissed him languidly, smirking as his frustrated whine when she ended it.

"You said you were sore, didn't you?" she asked at his pleading look. "I thought I should be gentle with you."

She leaned in and nipped his nose, gasping again when he took hold of her, picking her up before slamming her back down, forcing himself as deep as he could go.

"I'm never too sore for this," he growled against her ear, biting lightly along the rim. His paws tightened on her hips again. "You know that."

She giggled, pressing her lips back against his, her heart thrumming in her chest when their tongues met, a sensation that only got more addicting each time it happened.

"You're incredible, Judy," he moaned as she clenched around him. "And there's no one I'd rather be with."

Her next breath was a shudder, her back arching as she ground roughly against him.

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetheart," she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he amped up the pace. "And you know there's only one mammal I want."

She turned and nipped his throat, knowing the jolt from that spot would send him right to the edge. He growled again, his thrusts getting shorter, faster and harder.

"You know I do, sweetheart," he pushed his nose into the tuft of fur on her chest, taking a deep breath filled with her scent. "You know I do."


	7. The Past Comes Forward

_Even with those glasses, he's such a hunk!_

Emily bit her lip, sitting as close to the lounge chair as she dared. Nick was reading some thick book with a blue cover, but she didn't give it more than a passing glance. They were rectangular, a dark brown that complimented his fur, drawing further attention to those intense green eyes. She swallowed, watching as he slowly pulled them off, hooking them in the pocket of his unbuttoned white shirt, marking the page he'd been on before dropping the book in the tote bag next to the chair. A warm smile curling his lips as he reached out an arm, wrapping it around the giant hips of that damned doe, even bigger in that ugly yellow dress, pressing a lazy kiss to her nonexistent lips before taking the drink she offered him, his smile growing as she cuddled against him on the oversized lounge. Emily growled, throwing herself back against her own seat, glaring up at the umbrella that shaded her from the steamy sun.

She still couldn't figure out what the hell he saw in that bunny, there wasn't much of anything there that she could tell. Pretty much the only thing the doe had talked about last night had been her job, how many cases she and Nick had solved, how many criminals they'd helped put behind bars. There'd been a few stories about their kits sprinkled in, too, all about how perfect they were, how she couldn't wait to see where they would go in life.

 _Ugh, give me a break._ Just the thought of getting pregnant made her gag, forget having to actually care for a baby, or god forbid, more than one. They were just shit and barf factories that never stopped screaming, she'd never understand why mammals liked them so much. Besides, it would mean wasting all the hard work she'd put into her body, getting bloated and fat with aches and soreness that wouldn't go away, not to mention all the time wasted from having to piss every two minutes. _I'm sure I could make him forget them, I'd be the only thing he'd need._

She stood and adjusted her suit, the shiny purple bikini the skimpiest thing she owned, so it covered even less than it usually did, reaching in her bag for her compact and lipstick, doing one final touch-up before blowing herself a sultry little kiss. _Let's see him try and ignore me now._

She went with the catwalk strut she'd practiced so often as a kit, knowing it would get even a blind male's attention, her sexiest smile on proud display as she made her way past them. She then glanced back, her tail flicking in annoyance when she saw Nick was the only straight male on the deck ignoring her, once again making out with that dumpy mammal he called a wife. She seethed again when that doe pulled away, grinning dreamily at him before turning to level a cold stare at her.

 _She really thinks she can win this,_ the thought made her laugh. But it was becoming obvious she'd never make any progress as long as that doe was around, so now she'd just have to try and get him alone, whether he went willingly or not. _You're going to be mine, Nick, just you wait._

* * *

Abby couldn't believe Emily was still going at it. They were already halfway through the cruise, and things just kept getting worse. Swallowing hard, she tightened her grip on the note in her paws, glancing quickly around before heading off down the cavernous hallway, knowing she was probably failing miserably at trying not to look suspicious. It was clear just talking her friend down wouldn't be enough this time, but she also knew the Wildes would never believe anything she had to say, not without proof.

 _And yet you're going to slip a scrap of paper under their door,_ she told herself, thankful she'd memorized the layout of every Sea Goddess ship. The couple was staying in one of the higher class suites for small to medium mammals, and she tried to take comfort in the soft runner beneath her feet, the calming teal Amelia had chosen for the walls. She hadn't signed her short letter, saying only that Emily was known for causing trouble, that they'd be better off telling Reggie what she was up to rather than just ignore her. She gulped again, a new spike of fear jolting through her. _I just hope Nick doesn't recognize my scent, there's no telling how he'd react!_

She forced herself to slow when she spotted their room number, cast in polished copper and kept in place by hidden screws. All she had to do now was slip her note under the white door and leave, hoping they'd heed her warning, or at least see it. Dragging in a breath to calm her shaking, she glanced around one last time before doing just that, her heart pounding behind a crumbling façade as she sauntered off to her own room, one of several private suites reserved for the Graves family and their personal guests.

 _I wonder why the Wildes didn't get one of them,_ she thought suddenly. From what Rachel and Britney had told her about dinner last night, she'd turned down the invite because of a bad stomachache, Nick had been right there when Reggie had started setting up the cruise line, and they'd apparently been close friends even before then. Had Mr. Graves offered them one, and they'd turned it down, or had there just not been a free one to offer? _Probably the second one, this is one of the only times I can remember Emily's whole litter coming._

Emily was the only one not in college, claiming there just wasn't any point, since she already had her dream job.

 _If you could even really call it a job,_ she rolled her eyes, unlocking her door and stepping inside. Sighing, she pressed back against the cool wood before pushing off, peeling out of her clothes before dropping face first on her bed. Most mammals she knew couldn't understand how she stayed friends with Emily, and sometimes she wondered why she even bothered herself. Yes, Emily had her good points: helpful, protective and funny, but too often they were overshadowed by her flaws: too egotistical, too stubborn, way too competitive. She wanted to think she had no idea why Emily acted that way, but she knew. It was because her birth mother was the same way, to the point she'd even fought against the open adoption Amelia and Marcus had wanted, claiming she'd only had the litter because it had been too late to abort when she'd found out. That was what she'd overheard as a kit, anyway, when her parents had talked to Emily's. It was one of the few things she'd never told Emily, and it was a secret that, like Mr. Snow, she planned to take right to her grave.

 _I just hope that note does_ something, _at least,_ she thought, dragging herself up to bury her face in the pillow. Emily's siblings were like that to an extent, too, but none of them had ever gone as far, and had given up on trying to straighten her out years ago. Amelia had always been too busy to notice, and Reggie was either blind to it or living in denial. She sighed again. _I guess I'll wait and see if it gets any worse before trying something else, though I doubt she'd last long if Judy got a hold of her._

* * *

Judy shut off the fur dryer and reached for her favorite nightshirt, tugging it over her head as she lightly kicked the bathroom door open. She could hear Nick on the small balcony, smiling when the kits' voices spilled over his laughter.

 _"I caught a million slugs at the park today, Daddy!"_ Jasmine yelled. _"But Unckie Ben didn't let us keep them!"_

 _"Because they're slimy and you could've gotten sick!"_ Ben shouted in the background. Judy chuckled, sighing when she saw the full moon, the dark sky clear and filled with stars. It was one of those nights where she just couldn't help but think about how much had changed, how she'd gone from the rookie no one respected to captain of the narcotics devision. She'd also started thinking about contacting her family for the first time in almost six years, though she doubted it would actually happen any time soon. They'd shown just how little they'd respected her by marrying her off to Darwin, then later by trying to break up her marriage with Nick, and that was just the tip of it.

 _Don't think about it,_ she reminded herself sternly, shaking her head. She and Nick had gotten through everything life had thrown at them since they'd met, and she was finally coming to the point where she could start forgiving her parents for treating her so poorly, she wasn't about to let that old anger overtake her again.

 _"Mommy!"_ Gypsy and Finnick pushed their way to the front. Judy hadn't even realized she'd stepped outside until she felt the cool breeze brush past her legs, Nick holding his tablet out as he helped her settle into his lap.

"Hi, sweethearts," she smiled, waving at their hyper brood. All of their kits were active, healthy and happy, she was still hopelessly in love with her husband, and she had an amazing, fulfilling career. She had incredible friends both on the force and off, and had found a loving surrogate family with their friends and Nick's relatives, or at least, most of them.

 _Don't think about it,_ she snapped in her head again, then shoved the thoughts away.

"So you guys went slug hunting today?" she asked, laughing at the chorus of shouts from them.

 _"I caught a toad!"_ Finnick said, flashing his widest smile. He'd knocked out one of his canines after a fall from bed, he and Julian shared a bunk in the boys' room, but thankfully their dentist had said it wouldn't affect how his adult tooth would grow in. _"Gypsy tried kissing it!"_

 _"Did not!"_ Gypsy argued, pushing her brother aside. She was the least patient out of all of them, though Julian was the most impulsive. He snatched something just past the edge of the screen, struggling to hold up two halves of a large rock. The inside was hollow, filled with white and purple crystals.

 _"Aunt Steph'ne and I found this,"_ he said excitedly, crying out when one of the pieces tumbled from his paw, only to be deftly caught by a large striped one.

 _"And I told you to be careful with it, didn't I?"_ Stephanie asked patiently, and Judy could imagine the indulgent grin on her face. _"Otherwise it'll be in pieces before Mom and Dad get home."_

Judy leaned back as Nick's gentle laugh vibrated through her, stroking the arm he kept snugly around her hips. She was happier than she'd ever dreamed she could be, and she wasn't about to let her own silly doubts ruin it again.

"It's beautiful, honey," she said, her smile fading a bit when she realized a little beaming face was missing. "Where's Terry?"

 _"He's already asleep upstairs,"_ Ben informed her, after quieting down the kits still clamoring on his lap. _"He really tired himself out today."_

Terry had developed a mild case of asthma in the last year, likely because of his bout with pneumonia as a baby. It was why she'd been hesitant when Nick had first told her he'd been planning this trip, that and it was the first time they'd taken one without the kids. She knew there was no reason to worry, since Stephanie's sister, Julia, had asthma as well, so she would know exactly what to do if he had an attack while they were gone. She and Ben were also first-aid certified, and kept a full kit in the house at all times.

 _"He'll be fine in the morning, Judy,"_ Stephanie assured her. _"And we still have the extra baby monitor set up in the room, we'll be able to hear if anything does happen."_

"I know," Judy snuggled closer against Nick's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. "And thank you again for watching them, this has turned out to be exactly what we needed."

Ben flashed a thumb's up.

 _"We're always happy to help, Judy,"_ he said. _"We just love spending time with these little trouble makers!"_

He grabbed all four of them up, rubbing each of their heads in turn. Judy couldn't help but laugh at their excited squeals, knowing they were about as safe as they could be.

 _"And speaking of trouble makers,"_ Stephanie chimed in again. _"We've already let you four stay up too late, so say good night and go get in your pjs."_

There was the typical griping, a chorus of 'I'm not tired!' and 'I wanna stay up!', and Judy couldn't help the spark of parental envy when she saw how quickly it died down.

 _"Bye, Mommy ,"_ Jasmine waved at them. _"Bye, Daddy!"_

"Sweet dreams, Jazzi," Nick said, lightly waving back as the kids finished their 'good nights' and filed off Ben's lap. He shook his head after Stephanie left with them, gently rubbing Judy's stomach with his fingertips. "How is it you two are better at putting our kids to bed than we are?"

Ben chuckled.

 _"That's pretty much all Steph, Nick,"_ he revealed. _"You could ask how she does it, but good luck getting an answer, she won't even tell_ me _how it's done!"_

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she always did hate sharing useful info like that."

They laughed, and she couldn't quite hold back a yawn as it died down.

 _"Looks like the kids aren't the only ones who need to hit the hay,"_ Ben smirked. _"I can imagine you two haven't gotten much sleep the past few nights!"_

"And you would be right on the money," Nick tightened his grip on her, pressing a kiss between her heated ears. "This bunny's been going pretty much non-stop!"

Ben chuckled again.

 _"You knew that when you married her, Nick,"_ he said, his head snapping to the side when he heard something they couldn't. _"Sounds like Becky just woke up, I better go before she gets her sisters started…"_

"We understand, Ben," Judy assured him, quickly taking hold of Nick's paw when it started to slip beneath her shirt. And mammals said rabbits had a hard time controlling their sex drives. "We'll talk to you later, okay?"

 _"Sure, see you guys soon!"_ he smiled and ended the chat, Nick setting his tablet on the table before wrapping his other arm around her.

"You really have some weird turn-ons," she chastised him, crossing hers at her chest. "Should I be worried?"

He scoffed.

"You try being a male with an ass like yours in his lap," he returned, a rare line of genuine insult in his voice. "The fact you can't sit still doesn't exactly help."

She winced, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I shouldn't have phrased it like that," she put a paw on his chest, part of her still amazed at just how soft, yet coarse his fur was. After all the speeches she'd had to give, she couldn't believe how bad she could still be with words. "I know you're not like that."

"You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me if I was," he returned, scooping her up in one arm as he got to his feet. He grabbed his tablet, heading inside and shutting the door with his hip. She would've wanted to sit out there longer, were it not for how chilly it still got after sunset. He sat down against the arm of the couch, cradling her against his chest. She tilted her head back, watching how the moonlight played off his eyes, bringing out that reflective sheen that came with his night vision. Her ears perked when he sighed, his lips quirked slightly. "I'm so glad I met you, Judy."

She smiled, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad I met you, too, Nick," she said softly. "Every second of the day."


	8. How Plans Fall South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one went longer than I thought it would, but I did manage to work in one of my scene fragments at the end, even if I did have to change it a bit.

Nick wasn't surprised to hear Judy in the main room when he woke up, stretching the stiffness from his back before climbing out of bed, pausing on his way to the bathroom when he saw her curled up on the couch.

"Carrots?" he went over, his confusion growing when he saw the sheet of paper she gripped in her paws. "What's going on?"

"I found it by the door when I came out this morning," she looked up at him, her eyes bright with worry. She offered it to him, and he hesitated before taking it, his nose twitching at the faint remains of scent block. He grabbed his reading glasses from the coffee table and slipped them on, the neat lines of small cursive becoming clear.

_'_ _Emily Graves is trying to seduce your husband, don't fall for her tricks!'_

"What?" he looked back to her, hating how she bit her lip, the fear that streaked across her face. He crushed the note and tossed it aside, moving to kneel in front of her. "Judy, you know I would never betray you like that, I couldn't!"

She shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't, that's not what worries me, Nick," she leaned forward, putting a paw on his cheek. "I'm worried what you might do to her, it's obvious she won't give up until she takes you from me."

He gave a sad smile, laying his head in her lap and nuzzling her stomach.

"No one could ever take me from you, Judy," he said softly. "I've said before how important you are to me, how much I love you, and I'll never stop saying it. You and the kids are my life."

She sniffled, hugging his head as he took her waist, a low purr rumbling in his chest as she marked him. She cupped his chin and tilted his head back, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You and the kids are my life, too, Nick," she started, breathing deeply when he marked her in turn. "And she's delusional if she thinks I won't fight for you."

He chuckled, grunting as he got to his feet.

"I knew going on all those runs with you would backfire on me," he rubbed his knee, and she giggled.

"Would it help if I said I booked a massage for us this morning?" she stood, cocking her hip as she smirked at him. "We could even go back in the hot tub afterward, if you want, I'd love another chance to make Emily jealous."

He looked at her, then shook his head, hooking his paws behind her thighs and picking her up.

"Such a devious little bun," he said, nuzzling her nose before kissing her. "I remember when you wouldn't have even thought of something like that."

She shrugged.

"You really thought I'd stay sweet and innocent with you in my life?" she scoffed. "Nick, one of the first things I learned about you is that you like dirty jokes."

He chuckled again.

"And somehow I still managed to make you fall for me," he pulled her in closer, and she draped her arms around his neck. He followed her gaze when she looked at the note over his shoulder, licking the rim of her ear when he saw her nose twitch. It was clear she was still worried, and he knew that if he were in her position, he would be too. "We could stay in here today if you want, she wouldn't be able to try anything then."

She shook her head, her face buried in his chest.

"I don't want her thinking I'm scared, that she might actually have a chance with you," she pushed back, her eyes steeling as she looked up at him. "I'm going to take every chance to shove the fact you're mine down her throat, even if it means fucking you right in front of her."

That was a side of her he'd been shocked to discover, a few weeks after they'd started dating. They'd been playing pool with Finnick and some other friends when a hyena had come by, bodily shoving Judy off the corner of the table she'd been sitting on. The canid had reeked of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke, loudly proclaiming that he'd never have anything as good as what she had to offer. He hadn't even bothered to answer, slipping past her to help Judy, picking her up and setting her back in her spot. She'd grabbed his collar and yanked him forward, her legs clamping around his waist before the kiss had even fully registered. There'd been hoots and hollers when she'd ended it, both of them panting as she'd turned to the larger female, her lilac eyes blazing. That had been one of the hottest things he'd seen from her at the time, and he'd barely been able to make it home before pouncing on her, expressing his love in that most carnal of ways.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," he said now, licking his lips as they curled in a hungry grin. "I can just imagine the look on her face…"

He kissed her again, his next breath catching in his throat when she suddenly ground her hips against him. He growled possessively, his claws digging into her legs as he bared his teeth, clamping his jaws around her slender throat. She gasped, and he felt her start to tremble, moaning as the smoke of her arousal filtered into the air, cloaking them both.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with weird turn-ons," he murmured, lifting her higher to nuzzle beneath her chin. He loved the thickness of her scent, how it sent an addictive jolt through his blood, the thrill of a predator about to devour his favorite prey. She bit her lip, rolling her head back to give him full access.

"Again, I-I blame you," she managed, her own claws starting to scrape his back. She pulled away long enough to yank off her nightshirt, and he was happy to see she'd worn nothing underneath it. "Now, are you going to keep talking, or help me finish what I started?"

He flashed another smile, playfully snapping his teeth at her.

"I think you know the answer to that."

* * *

Judy always looked so adorable when she slept, curled up in a ball on her side, loosely clutching the sheets with the paw covering her mouth. Seeing her like that, it was hard to believe she could kick ass a hundred ways to Sunday, or that she could be so incredibly devious.

 _I really am one lucky fox,_ Nick leaned over and kissed her temple, smiling when she subconsciously moved closer to his touch.

"I love you," he whispered, drawing back and finishing with the buttons of his shirt. He left the top two undone, running a paw through his headfur to give it that mussed look he knew she adored. The plan was simple, head to the breakfast buffet and grab her favorites: fresh croissants with apple butter, a mixed berry salad and iced slices of angel food cake, presented to her in bed like the queen she was. He just hoped he'd be able to get back before she woke up, the last thing he wanted was to make her worry, especially with Emily still lurking around.

 _I'm surprised she didn't show up at the spa yesterday,_ he thought, tucking their spare room key in his shirt pocket. She still bumped into him more than was normal for a ship this size, though she hadn't tried anything beyond obvious flirting since that dinner with Reggie and his family. _I doubt she's given up, though, it's clear she's not the type._

He paused at the door before opening it, looking back toward the bedroom. Would it be better if he waited until Judy was ready, to lessen the chance Emily might try something? He shook his head.

 _We can't let her know she has us worried,_ he chastised himself. _That's just letting her win._

That thought in mind, he headed out, keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings. The ship was relatively quiet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before things started picking up. He managed to make it to the dining hall before catching a whiff of that already hated scent, enhanced with expensive perfume as always.

"Why, Mr. Wilde, so nice to run into you!"

Her tone was light and innocent, with a hint of sultriness he knew most males wouldn't be able to resist.

"Hello, Emily," he barely looked at her, his own voice oozing that false hustler's charm he'd long perfected. She just giggled, likely ignoring the annoyance in his eyes, seeing only what she wanted to. "Didn't think you'd be up and about this early."

He turned away, still able to hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I've always been a morning bunny," she kept right along with him. "I just love watching the sun come up, especially over the water like this."

Nick nodded, grabbing a tray and heading for the table for smaller mammals. Everything had just been set out, and the mix of smells would've made his mouth water, were it not for the thread of scent from the bunny behind him. She'd been chatty like this ever since that dinner, the polar opposite of how she'd first approached him in the gym. He tensed when she brushed a paw down his tail, his fingers tightening on the edges of the metal tray; either she was completely ignorant when it came to foxes, or the little bitch knew exactly what she was doing.

"Look, Emily," he set the tray down and turned to her, taking care to stay just out of her reach. "I'm sure you're a nice girl, but you know as well as I do that nothing could ever happen between us."

She looked up at him, her nose starting to twitch.

"What do you mean?" she was genuinely confused. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, drawing on the endless patience he had for his kids.

"For one thing, I'm married, happily," he started, showing her his ring. "Even if I wasn't, you're too young for me, and there's the fact your father's one of my oldest friends."

"Step-father," she corrected blandly, crossing her arms. He shook his head.

"Semantics," he returned bluntly. "He's been part of your life since you were a kit, and I am not about to betray him like that, and neither will you."

He started loading the tray, trying to ignore the fact she was still trailing him, nearly dropping it when she grabbed his tail again. It took more self-control than he wanted to admit to keep from turning around and snapping at her, instead he set down the food on the nearest table and pried her paw away, schooling his face into his cold, careless mask.

"Look, Emily, I don't know how much clearer I can be," he turned to her, his lips tilting the slightest bit when she stepped back. "I'm happily married to a mammal I love, and I would never even think of hurting her like that, you must have learned at least that much about me by now."

It wasn't that she took some time to respond that surprised him, it was what she said.

"You're right, I have learned a lot about you, Nick," she looked up at him, the gleam in her eyes making him shudder. "You're way too good for that rabbit, she takes advantage of you and doesn't appreciate you like she should."

She moved back toward him, putting her paws on his chest.

"You and I both know I could treat you so much better, and I wouldn't make you play second fiddle to some stupid job like she does!" she gripped his shirt. "I saw your face when she wouldn't shut up about it at dinner, I know how much it pisses you off!"

He hated to agree with her, but he couldn't deny she was right, at least partially. There were still times Judy put work before everything else, though he'd be lying if he said he never got that way. Sometimes the job just demanded it, and there was nothing they could do about it, except be thankful it almost never happened at the same time, now that they headed different divisions. Even so, it did bug him that she talked more about that than their kids, despite knowing her reasons for doing so. She was trying to protect them from ridicule, even when they weren't around to hear it.

He tensed further when Emily stroked his chest, smiling as she pressed her paws closer.

"And I just don't get why you're so stuck on a dumpy bunny like her," she went on. "It's obvious you're out of her league."

He couldn't help but sputter.

"Stuck on—?" his mask slipped, he couldn't believe she had gone there. "She's my _wife_!"

She cocked a brow.

"And?" she prompted, clearly unimpressed. "That's never kept guys from getting with me before, I don't know why you're letting it stop you."

He gaped at her a second longer, then shook his head, glaring harshly down at her.

"Look, I'll be the first to admit I'm a low life, but I would _never_ cheat on Judy," he grabbed her paws and shoved them off his chest. "And if by some work of Satan I did, it wouldn't be with a _two-bit floozy_ like you."

He snatched up the food and stormed off, not even pausing when she started screaming angrily behind him.

"You're going to regret saying no to me, Nick Wilde, count on it!"


	9. Dark Past, Troubled Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna hate me for this one...

Nick had expected Judy to already be awake and dressed when he got back to the suite, so he was surprised to see her still curled up under the blanket, this time wrapped around his pillow. Which meant she'd had another of her nightmares.

"Judy?" he set the tray on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her shoulder. She whimpered, drawing away from him. "Please, sweetheart, it's me…"

It took another minute of gentle shaking to wake her, and he couldn't believe the look in her eyes when she opened them: shock, fear, and worst of all, unbridled rage.

But the next second, it was gone, blinked away as she finished waking up, and she beamed at him, grabbing his collar to pull him into a kiss that set his fur on end.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, before peppering them with kisses again. "I love you so much…"

He wrapped his arms around her, returning her next kiss with all the passion he could.

"I love you," he whispered back, nuzzling her nose softly with his. "More than life itself."

She snuggled into his chest, and he held her there as he adjusted himself, leaning back against the headboard, running a paw lightly down her limp ears.

"What was the dream about this time?" he asked, after letting the silence linger a moment. She groaned, her grip tightening on his shirt as she pulled her head back, biting her lip as her eyes met his.

"It…had to do with…my brothers," she started haltingly, her fingers twitching. "W-When they'd come to the city, completely unannounced, and had shown up at the loft. I don't know how they even found it, I-I never told my family where it was, and…"

He brushed his thumb across her lips, gently silencing her. It had been the day after he'd been released from the hospital when Darwin had shot him, and she'd just finished changing his bandage when there'd been a hard knock at the door. She hadn't wanted to answer it, even less when she'd gotten a text from Casey, one of the most speciest members of her family behind her late grandfather. He and Colton had come to take her back home, and they weren't afraid to use force if needed. She'd texted back, saying she already was home, and that she'd have them arrested if they didn't leave. They were some of the only bunnies he knew who were better at fighting than her, and he knew she'd have no chance against both of them at once. He'd simply hit the door again, saying 'that damn pred' had no right to keep her there, that she should have just let him die.

It had taken everything he'd had at the time just to hold her back, not paying any mind when he'd felt his stitches tear, all he'd cared about was keeping her from making a big mistake. She'd only stopped struggling when she'd him grunt in pain, as much as he'd tried to hide it, and had instead grabbed her phone again and texted Ben, asking him to send a unit to their loft. There was a pair of males causing a disturbance, and she didn't want to leave Nick alone.

"I still wish you'd have let me deal with them," she growled softly, pressing her face closer into his chest. He hadn't even noticed she'd unbuttoned his shirt. He sighed, taking her shoulders and pulling her back.

"You know why I held you back," he said, gripping her arms firmly. "They would've overpowered you, and I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd gotten to you."

She scoffed.

"Please, Slick, you really think they could've beat me?" she scowled at him. "I thought you knew me better than that!"

She tried to push away, but he kept her in place. He wouldn't let her go until he knew she understood.

"You know as well as I do that you couldn't have, and I wasn't about to let you get hurt again, not after everything you'd just been through," he jostled her when she tried to look away. "I know how strong you are, and I respect your abilities, but I also seem to be the only one who knows your limits!"

He was panting when he finished, his claws almost cutting into her. She stared up at him, her eyes wide, her jaw slack. He relaxed his hold when he saw her nose start twitching, leaning back as he tried to collect himself.

"Nick…" she whispered it, touching his paw. He shoved out a breath, cupping her face.

"We've talked about it before, Judy," he went on, his voice softer now. "You've made your mark on the city, you've changed the lives of so many mammals, you don't have to keep proving yourself."

He knew what she'd say next, that she had a reputation to maintain, that she had to meet the expectations mammals had of her. It was their most long-standing argument, and he doubted it would end any time soon.

"You're right, Nick."

He stopped. Had he really just heard that right?

"I don't know what's still wrong with me," she added, taking his wrists. "I know I don't have to prove myself all the time, that I've changed mammals' minds and earned their respect, but I can't stop feeling like it won't last. That if I let up even the smallest bit, I'll go right back to being the weird little bunny no one listens to, and everyone looks down on."

He wiped the tears that brimmed in her eyes, moved in to press a light kiss to her forehead.

"That'll never happen, Judy, believe me," he assured her. "You've done too much, and you're just too incredible. If anyone says differently, that's their problem, not yours."

She sniffled, a small smile touching her lips. He smiled back, chuckling at how quickly she threw herself in his arms when he opened them.

"I love you so much, Nick," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"Any time, sweetheart," he tilted her chin, letting himself get lost in her eyes before leaning forward to kiss her. "I love you."

* * *

Breakfast had been long cold by the time they got to it, but they'd still savored every bite, simply because they were able to enjoy it together. Judy had also brought up seeing a therapist when they got back, to see if that would help get to the root of her issues. Nick had said it'd be a good idea, and that he'd always be there if she needed to talk. He could tell she was keeping something else from him, though, but had decided they'd already spent enough of the day focused on heavy subjects. They still had another week left in their cruise, and he planned to enjoy every second of it. And right now, the view couldn't be beat.

Judy was sitting on the edge of the pool, head tossed back and eyes closed as she enjoyed the sunshine. She was wearing another of the swimsuits he'd picked for her, a silky white halter one piece with ruching and a low back, the matching sarong spread out on the deck beneath her. He traced her curves when she got up, enjoying the tuft of her perky tail as she bent to grab the sheer cloth, shaking it out before tying it around her hips. She pulled off her sunglasses as she turned to him, biting lightly on the end of an arm while she winked at him. She really could have made it as a model, he thought, once again thankful she'd decided to be an officer.

"I've said it before," he grinned as she walked closer, sitting on the edge of his lounge chair. "And I'll say it again: you are gorgeous."

She giggled, her ears pink as she leaned forward, kissing him.

"I think I'm finally starting to accept that. Now scooch over, foxy," she laid out next to him, moaning lightly as he ran a paw down her side. He wanted nothing more than to drag her on top of him, barely able to restrain himself. He didn't care what most of the mammals on the ship would think of them, but he didn't want to disrespect Reggie by causing a scene. Besides, that sort of thing was better saved for their suite, where they could go as far as they wanted without interruption, or prying eyes. "I'm starting to think I should make you wear a shirt for the next week…"

He looked to see her scowling at another group of girls, and he couldn't miss the jealous glares several of them sent back to her. He'd accepted the fact he was attractive before he'd met her, even if that confidence had mainly been used to make some of his hustling acts more believable. He also may have let it go to his head, just a little.

"Wouldn't help if it got wet," he smirked at her, nuzzling her forehead. "And you know I'd make sure it did."

He winked at her, chuckling when she just rolled her eyes. But then she grabbed his shoulders, invading his mouth with her tongue before their lips had even touched. He grabbed her hip and pulled her against him, pressing his claws into the small of her back.

"We could go back to the suite now, if you want," he murmured when it ended. They'd only been on the deck a half hour or so, but he couldn't bring himself to care about missing out on the sunshine and cool, salty breeze. The warmth and scent of his bunny were far above anything else. She moaned again, her paws starting to run slowly through his fur.

"You read my mind, sweetheart," she bit his lip, and he once again thanked whoever had designed baggy shorts as he got to his feet. He let himself be dragged by the paw as they headed below again, his mouth watering as he started to plan just what he was going to do to her.

Only for that mounting lust to burn out when another scent hit his nose, one he had quickly come to hate in the short time he'd known it.

_Oh no…_

He stopped short outside their door, using her grip on his paw to pull her back toward him. He could tell from the tension in her shoulders, the way her ears had snapped intently forward, that she'd picked up the sounds to match what he was smelling.

"How dare that little…" Judy went to snatch the spare key card from its spot in the plant, muffling her gasp with a paw. "I-It's not there…"

He went stiff, his hackles raising as he glared at the door, reaching in his pocket for the other key, only for Judy to stop his paw cold.

"You said Reggie wouldn't believe us without hard evidence," she whispered, her voice almost too soft to hear. "Couldn't really get more than this…"

He nodded, heading further down the hall to call Reggie, his gut clenching as he realized just what he was about to say to his old friend.

 _"Nick? You know you could just come to our room if you wanna talk,"_ the ocelot drawled through the small speaker. _"Everythin' alright?"_

Nick swallowed hard, glancing back toward Judy as he gathered his wits. She still waited by the door, leaning against one of the plants, looking at her phone like she didn't have a care in the world. He knew different, though, that she was ready to grab whoever was inside the moment they felt it was safe to come out.

"I'm afraid it's Emily," he managed, letting just the smallest sliver of anger creep into his voice. "She broke into our suite while we were on deck, and she's still in there."


	10. Deluded, Disillusioned, Dumbfounded, Denied

Nick had been hoping it wouldn't come to something like this, that he'd be forced to tell one of his oldest friends that his daughter was a criminal. Reggie had come running before he'd even ended the call, the ocelot all but skidding to a stop when he saw them standing back from their suite, his face going white as his suit as he came closer, picking up on the sounds and smells drifting from the tiny gap beneath the door.

"Oh, sweet lord…" he murmured, gulping hard before turning to Nick, pulling off his hat and holding it to his chest. "I am so sorry for all of this, I-I had no idea Emily would ever—"

"It's not your fault, Reggie," Judy cut him off gently, putting a dainty paw on his wrist. Nick draped an arm around her slim shoulders.

"I doubt anything we could've done would have stopped this," he said. "Emily just won't listen to reason."

Reggie pulled in a heavy breath, keeping his white Stetson in his paws. He wouldn't look either of them in the eye.

"I'm still right ashamed things got this far," he started. "I promise, I'll do what I can to fix it."

He took out his phone and fired off some quick calls, one informing security of the situation, another to his wife to see if there were any other suites available. It only took her a couple minutes to get back to him, saying there'd been a last-minute cancellation, and that one of their best suites was empty and ready to go.

"I'll have everything cleaned and delivered to you," he assured them, rubbing his paws together once he'd put his phone away. It would still be a few minutes before security got there. He seemed at a complete loss for words, and Nick couldn't blame him.

"Give me the other key, Nick," Judy ordered suddenly, reaching for his pocket. "I'm going to arrest her myself."

She snatched the card before he could move, jammed it in the reader and threw the door open, only to stop dead in her tracks. Emily was lying in plain sight on the sofa, stark naked with her face buried in the towel he'd used after his shower that morning, her hips bucking as she frantically humped her other paw, wrapped in one of his Pawaiian shirts.

"O-Oh god, Nick!" she gasped, trembling as her scent spiked further, falling back as her orgasm coursed through her. "E-Even your scent…oh god!"

Nick felt his stomach churn, barely able to hold back the bile that rushed up his throat. Reggie didn't look much better, whipping out his phone again and demanding to know where in the lord's name security was. They both froze at a furious growl, watching wide-eyed as Judy stormed into the suite; Nick was surprised she didn't strangle Emily when she dragged the younger doe off the couch, making her kiss the floor as she slammed a knee into Emily's back.

"What the hell?!" the doe's brain finally clicked on again, and she started writhing against Judy's grip. "Get off me, you stupid bitch!"

Judy scoffed.

"You're lucky this is _all_ I'm doing to you, Graves," she twisted Emily's wrists behind her, all but spitting flames. "You're under arrest for theft, breaking and entering, multiple counts of sexual harassment of an officer and anything else I can think to throw at you. I'd read you your rights, but frankly, I don't give a shit."

She hauled the girl to her knees, keeping a tight grip on her arms, her nose wrinkling when she caught the scent the unstable bunny was giving off.

"Nick, could you get my towel from the bathroom, please?" she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes still hard and angry. "We'll need to bag her clothes for evidence, and we can't let her tramp around naked."

"Right," he didn't argue, keeping his eyes on the cracked open bathroom door as he moved quickly past them. Emily's current position left far too much of her on display for his tastes, and he didn't want Reggie to have to see this for any longer than he had to. Judy had just gotten it tied around her captive when two capybaras in blue security uniforms showed up at the door, neither looking too surprised when they saw the scene. Emily struggled to break free when the larger of them grabbed her, seeming to not care in the least when her makeshift dress started slipping.

"You can't do this to me!" she shouted, snapping her teeth at the one who tried to cuff her. "I have every right to be here!"

She glared at Nick, knelt next to Judy with his arms around her, both of them staring blankly back at her. His hackles rose when he saw the evil smirk cross her smug face.

"Tell them, Nick, you invited me here when I bumped into you at breakfast the other day," she licked her lips, then blew a kiss at him. "You want me just as badly as I want you, so just go ahead and admit it already!"

Nick groaned, pressing a paw to his mouth when he tasted acid again. It took a few tries to force it back, his fur still bristled when he could finally speak.

"I've made it very clear from day one that I wanted nothing to do with you," he said scathingly. He cupped Judy's cheek, brushing it tenderly as he tilted her chin back, his anger fading as he gazed at her. "I went through hell to be with this bunny, and I'd relive it all every day just to stay by her side."

She sniffled, putting a paw over his as she smiled at him, leaning in to press a warm kiss to his lips.

"And I'd do the same for you, Nick," she answered softly. "Always."

She kissed him again, her body going taut when she heard Emily's disgusted scoff.

"Oh, please, you really think a guy like him could actually be _attracted_ to you?" she laughed derisively. "You've got to be the frumpiest doe I've ever seen, and you make him play second fiddle to a _job_!"

Judy gawked at her.

"I do not!"

Emily laughed again.

"Surprise, surprise, you deny it," she shook her head. "I saw him when you kept droning on about it at dinner, even when he tried to talk about your little freak kids, you don't even notice that it drives him crazy!"

Judy's paws tightened on his shirt, catching his fur, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Nick, I could never put my job above you, or our kids! You have to believe that!"

He smiled a bit, tracing a claw lightly across her bottom lip.

"I know that, sweetheart, and I should've told you about this a long time ago," he brushed her cheek again. "But I know why you do it, you don't want the kids getting judged, even when they're not around to hear it."

He kissed her forehead, draping his tail around her when she leaned into his chest. The warmth in his eyes dropped back into ice when he focused on Emily, a hard smile coming to his lips when she actually shrank back.

"We'll deal with you once we get back to the city," he said flatly, then turned to the security mammals. "Do us a favor and get her out of here, will you? I'm getting sick just looking at her."

The capybaras nodded, hauling emily to her feet between them and leading her quickly away. Reggie fell against the wall once they were gone, his face in a grimace as her indignant screeching faded down the hall. Nick sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that, Reg," he started, only for the ocelot to cut him off.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Nick," Reggie said, his hat still in his paws. "I should've done more to stop her, I never should've let things get this far."

He looked to Judy.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my daughter the help she needs," he went on. "I don't want her to hurt someone like this again."

She smiled.

"I appreciate you saying that, Reggie," she told him, then her nose wrinkled. "But for now, how about you just help us get everything cleaned up? We can talk about what to do with Emily once all that's settled."

He nodded, looking relieved as he set his hat back on his head.

"Your new suite's ready to go," he informed them. "Security and I will take care of things here while y'all get comfortable, and I'll have your things brought up as soon as I can."


	11. The Aftermath of Emily

Judy sorely wished there was something more she could do to help Nick, the poor fox having been slumped over the toilet since Reggie had brought them to their new suite. It wasn’t much different from the one Nick had booked for them, aside from a fully stocked mini bar and larger balcony. She sat next to him on a step stool she’d found under the vanity, rubbing his back, placing light, soothing kisses to what she could reach of his face.

“At least I brought extra toothbrushes, right?” she tried to joke, wincing when he dry heaved again. He’d always teased her about the habit, but had still admitted there were times it came in handy, like on the numerous occasions he’d forgotten his during their weekend trips together, both before and after their marriage. She moved the stool, climbing up to grab one of the paper cups by the sink, tearing off the plastic wrapping and filling it with cold water. Nick pushed back from the toilet, falling against the side of the large spa tub, his eyes bloodshot and watering from his fit. The last time she’d seen him this bad had been during the Mistress Murders, when he’d skipped sleep and meals in his burning desire to capture the killer.

“I’m so sorry about this, Judy,” he managed, still breathing somewhat heavily. He took the cup when she offered it, swishing half at a time around in his mouth before spitting into the porcelain bowl. “A-All I wanted to do was give you a break from everything, to spoil you like you deserve to be, but…”

He trailed off, shaking his head, the cup dropping to the floor as his grip went slack. She picked it up and filled it again, setting it next to him.

“There’s no way you could’ve known about Emily, Nick,” she said, touching his cheek. “Even you’re not that good.”

She hugged his head, kissing the bridge of his muzzle.

“And other than her, this trip’s been perfect, because I’m spending it with the love of my life,” she marked him vigorously, feeling the light breeze of his tail as it started wagging. He marked her back, nuzzling her neck.

“I love you, too, Judy,” he said softly, voice thick with emotion. “But I still want to make it up to you, and you know you won’t be able to stop me.”

She giggled, kissing his muzzle again.

“I know, but right now I’m only concerned about you,” she smoothed the fur between his ears. “Hopefully we have something that can help with this, just shout if you need me.”

He nodded, reaching for the cup as she headed for the bedroom, the gentle, comforting smile on her face fading the second her back was turned. She stormed to her suitcase and tore open the hidden pocket, snatching her phone, nearly cracking the screen as she jabbed in the passcode. There were still four days left in the cruise, but she didn’t want to waste one more second.

 _‘I want a squad car waiting when our ship comes in,’_ she texted Tony, skipping the niceties. It didn’t surprise her when he responded just a few seconds later, he was about as addicted to his phone as Ben had been to junk food.

 _‘I can make that happen,’_ he answered, another one soon popping up. _‘What’s the trouble?’_

 _‘A passenger,’_ she tapped out, feeling herself marginally start calming as she took out her frustration on her keyboard. _‘She stole our extra key, broke into our suite and has harassed Nick multiple times, he’s been sick since we caught her fucking herself on one of his shirts!’_

She jammed her phone in her pocket, knowing even Bogo would’ve needed some time to digest all of that, and went for Nick’s suitcase, grabbing the extra toothbrush she’d stuck in his travel bag. As Reggie had promised, their clothes were being thoroughly cleaned, thought she was honestly surprised Emily hadn’t torn any of hers to shreds.

_She probably didn’t even notice my stuff…_

It wouldn’t have surprised her at all if that were the case. Emily reminded her a lot of her family: so obsessed with achieving one thing, not caring at all who she had to walk on or hurt in order to get it, complete disregard for what mammals said if they didn’t agree with her. The fact she could even make that comparison made sadness pool in her gut, cooling the last of her anger as she thought about everything else her family had put her through, just to see her married to a buck, trapped in a life she wanted nothing to do with.

 _I thought I was ready to forgive them,_ tears rose in her eyes as she looked for the anti-nausea pills, and she swiped them quickly away. She’d tossed in the bottle as an afterthought, just in case one of them happened to get seasick, or if she’d gone through with her plan. She tossed the things on the bed and got to her feet, heading to the mirror bolted securely to the wall. Lifting her shirt, she ran a paw down her well-toned abs, remembering how it had taken more work to come back from each pregnancy, and how her body still wasn’t where she wanted it to be. When she’d first started the job, that would have driven her insane, she’d taken so much pride in her physique she was amazed no one had called her vain. It had just gotten worse once she’d been stuck with Darwin, as she’d taken just about every excuse to hit the gym that she could, though it had been more about trying to keep her head clear than anything else.

Now though? She still pushed herself as hard as she could, and made sure Nick did the same, but it had been years since she’d let it be her main focus outside of work, when she’d finally opened her eyes to just how much of the world she was missing out on. And she knew just who she had to thank for it: a silver-tongued fox with a loving heart and a warm smile, and she’d never forget how lucky she was to have him in her life. She fixed her shirt, grabbing the stuff from the bed before heading back to the bathroom. It seemed Nick had finally finished vomiting, standing over the sink as he kept refilling the cup she’d left for him, rinsing his mouth out repeatedly.

“I knew it’d be a good idea to bring these,” she set the pills and toothbrush on the vanity, returning his weak smile with a soft one of her own. She looked him over, taking in his tired expression and mussed fur, then glanced at the spa tub, complete with jets. “But you can forget about spoiling me for now, because tonight, it’s your turn.”

She went to the tub and turned on the water, drying her paw on one of the towels hanging over the toilet. She’d been so deep in her own head that she’d never heard him flush it.

“I’m going to do whatever you ask me to tonight,” she went on. “While you take a nice long soak and try to unwind from all this, it’s the least you deserve.”

He just looked at her, then sighed, reaching up to unbutton his wrinkled shirt.

“Can’t say that wouldn’t be welcome right now,” he let it drop to the floor, then slumped against the vanity. “I’m still…trying to wrap my head around it, I-I just…”

He trailed off, shoving out a breath as he ran his paws down his face.

“Even after everything we’ve been through, you’d think I’d be used to crazy shit happening, but…”

He held his paws in the air, then shrugged, letting them drop to his sides. Judy couldn’t stop the guilt that bit at her then, knowing more than half of what they’d been through had been because of her, even if most of it had been inadvertent. She turned off the water and went over to him, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and bury herself in his fur, but she stopped herself. Trying to sooth him through his fit had been one thing, but she wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d be with more contact, after what they’d just dealt with.

“I’ll just…go order some tea or something,” she blurted instead, hating herself as she turned her back to him. He’d basically just been sexually assaulted, and all she could think about was how good he still looked shirtless, how much she wanted to cuddle with him. “I don’t think either of us could really eat right now…”

She took off before he could say anything, forcing back the tears as she picked up the phone, room service being another perk that came with their upgraded suite. She asked for a pot of green tea and two bowls of vegetable soup, just in case one of them decided to try eating later. Nick was already in the tub when she got back to the bathroom, reclining against the sloped side, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“I never actually thought about how much we’ve been through,” he said at last, his gaze flicking to her. “First the missing mammals, then Bellweather, then Tybalt, Josh and Darwin,” he ran a wet paw between his ears. “Then Alice, and now Emily, all while we’ve dealt with our own pasts, and also your family.”

She cringed, knowing it was true. The cultish rules and traditions she’d spent her life running from had come so close to tearing them apart, before they’d even realized they’d wanted to be together, and as much as part of her wanted to, she knew she’d never be able to forgive her family for it. His own history had come back to bite them several times as well: old associates coming out of the woodwork to try and get him back on the streets. Various gang members determined to take him out to solidify their own places, the few times Mr. Big had called in old favors. She shivered, still unable to think too long about the mammals who hadn’t been lucky enough to end up in prison. There was a reason Nick Wilde had survived twenty years on the streets, and she thanked god every day that he’d decided to wear a badge.

“Most couples would’ve broken up long ago,” he went on, pulling her from her thoughts. “Whether they’d become mates or not.”

“I know,” she walked closer, sitting by the edge of the tub, tracing a claw through the water. She chuckled weakly. “But we’re either too crazy or too stubborn to do that.”

“I’d say it’s a bit of both,” he turned slightly, putting a paw on her cheek. “But it’s also because I know there’s no one out there as perfect for me as you are, Judy, and no matter what happens, I’ll never stop loving you.”

She couldn’t stop the tears this time, not caring that he was soaked when she threw her arms around him, an action he was quick to return.

“I’d never be able to stop loving you, Nick,” she nuzzled his cheek, then sniffled. “But I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling guilty for what I put you through, either…”

He sighed, pulling away just enough to rub his nose against hers.

“I forgave you for all that a long time ago, Judy,” he said quietly. “And I know it must be hard, but you need to forgive yourself, I think it’s part of why you can’t let yourself relax.”

She looked at him, she couldn’t believe she’d never thought of it that way before. The friends she’d betrayed because the law had been more important, the family she’d almost torn in two because she’d dared to defend someone whom they’d thought hadn’t been worth it, everything that had happened since that badge had first been pinned to her chest. It all made perfect sense.

“You’re right, Nick,” she wasn’t afraid to admit it, not anymore. “But…I don’t even know _how_ I’m supposed to start forgiving myself…”

He shrugged, tracing a tender claw along her cheek, tilting her head back so she faced him.

“I’m afraid no one can tell you how to do that, sweetheart,” he said, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “But I’m sure you’ll figure it out, you always do.”

He nuzzled her nose again, then looked down at her shirt.

“Now, since you seem to have gotten yourself soaked, how about you join me in here?” he held out his arm, his ring catching the overhead lights. “Plenty of room for two in here.”

She managed a giggle, striping down and sliding in next to him. The warmth of the water, combined with the weight of his paws as they settled on her shoulders, was absolute heaven.

“Mmm, we really needed this,” she settled against him, her tail twitching when he started rubbing the tension from her body. “Nick, I’m supposed to be the one doing that.”

“You can have your chance later,” he said jokingly, not stopping his massage. She sighed, knowing it was just as relaxing for him as it was for her.

“Still, when you list it all out like that,” she went back to their earlier topic. “It sounds way longer than ten years.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “You’re older than I was when we met, Fluff. Hard to believe, huh?”

She gave the slightest nod, too content to move.

“I actually hadn’t noticed,” she pressed closer to him, sighing again when his arms wrapped around her. “But how about we stop thinking about the past for now? I want to focus on the future.”

His embrace tightened, and he kissed the top of her head.

“So do I, Fluff,” he whispered into her fur. “So do I.”


	12. The Late Night Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure if I want to make this the last chapter or not. It feels like an ending, but at the same time I feel like there's questions I could still answer...

Nick had spent ten minutes brushing his teeth after their bath, and Judy knew he’d been trying to get more than the taste of puke out of his mouth. Once that had been finished, she’d grabbed his brush from his suitcase, running it through his damp, ruffled fur until it had been smooth and shiny again. She’d never get tired of how the coarsely soft strands felt against her fingers, his low, rumbling purr sending warm vibrations through her as the brushing dissolved into petting. She giggled when his wagging tail flopped against her thigh, thinking he was still the same overgrown kit he’d been when they’d met.

“You are so adorable sometimes, Nick,” she set the brush down, leaning over to scratch his belly, laughing again when his foot started thumping. He shifted, rolling over so he could lay his chin in her lap, curling up around her like he did on chilly nights.

“What can I say, Fluff?” he looked up at her, his happy wagging slowing to a more sedate pace. “You’ve really rubbed off on me.”

She laughed, kissing the extra-plush fur between his ears, hugging his head as he kept purring.

“I don’t know what my life would be like if I’d never met you,” she said. “And I honestly don’t want to, you’ve done more for me than you know.”

He nuzzled her stomach, then pulled away, sitting up on his knees and taking her paws.

“I already know what mine would’ve been like if we hadn’t met,” he said seriously. “I would’ve hustled and conned until the day I died, stuck thinking it was always me against the world, that I’d never be more than the sly, untrustworthy fox I was accused of being.”

He took her waist, pulling her flush against him.

“And I know that’s exactly what you saw when we first met,” he went on. “But no matter what I did to try and stall the investigation, or to bring you down like the city did to me, you still started to trust me, you still relied on me.”

He turned away, his ears low, gaze glued to the bedcover.

“At first, I didn’t want to admit just how much that meant to me, how much _you_ were starting to mean to me,” he sighed, shaking his head. “But then you gave me that application, and for the first time in years, I felt like I could actually _do_ something, that I could be more than I’d always been told I could…”

She put a paw on his cheek, tilting his face toward her.

“And it only took me thirty seconds to throw it all back in your face,” she finished for him, her voice low. He looked at her before smiling, taking her paw again in a tender grip, his ring softly glinting in the light cast by the bedside lamp.

“I’d say you’ve more than made up for it by now, Judy,” he pulled her close again, marking the top of her head. “You’ve made so many of my dreams come true, and there’s no telling how many others you’ve inspired to follow theirs.”

She wrapped her arms around him, dragging her chin along his shoulders before nuzzling under his. She could feel the thrum of his heart against her cheek, and she brought up her paw to look at her own rings, polished every morning just like her badge. If there was ever a time to voice the thought that had niggled at her the last few months, she figured this was it.

“Listen, Nick,” she cleared her throat, swallowing hard as she pushed back to look at him. “C-Can we talk?”

He cocked a brow.

“We’ve already been talking all night,” he laid back, keeping her against his chest. “What’s wrong?”

She swallowed again, burying her face back in his chest to try and regain her courage.

“I-I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while,” she took a deep breath, little as it helped. “Y-You know how it’s almost time for me to get my implant replaced?”

It had been cheaper than getting her tubes tied again, and more convenient than having to remember pills or regular shots. She waited for his nod, using those few seconds to regather the courage that, for once, she just couldn’t keep hold of.

“W-Well, I was thinking of just having it taken out…”

He blinked, then shook his head.

“Where’s this coming from?” he asked after a minute. “I thought you said we were done having kits?”

“I know what I said,” she muttered quickly, burying her face in his fur yet again. “But lately, I’ve been feeling differently. I-I understand if you don’t want to, I just—”

He took her chin, tracing a claw over her lips as he tilted her head back.

“I said it’d be your choice when we stopped, Carrots, and I meant it,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then looked her straight in the eye. “But I need you to be honest with me, is it really what you want?”

She gazed back at him, her teeth scraping lightly along her lower lip.

“T-That’s just it,” she said dejectedly, then looked away from him. “I-It is what I want, but at the same time, it’s not…”

Her breath hitched. Why did this have to be so hard?

“I just don’t know!”

She flopped back against him, growling softly in frustration when she heard, and felt him chuckle. He lightly scratched the back of her head, then angled his to kiss her.

“Just think about it, sweetheart,” he said gently. “We still have time.”

He draped his tail around her.

“But since we’re asking serious questions, I’ve got one for you,” he took her paws again. “How about we renew our vows when we get back? We could even have the kids be part of the ceremony.”

She gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

“Nick, are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” he brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Because unless we get divorced, it’s the closest I’ll ever get to being able to marry you all over again.”

A warm blush swept over her, a bright smile blooming on her face.

“Oh, Nick!” she hugged him tightly, peppering his chin with kisses. “Of course I’d love to renew our vows!”

He chuckled fondly, catching her lips with his again.

“I can’t wait to see how incredible you still look in your dress,” he grabbed her hips, easily flipping them. “And I’m sure I’ll have just as much fun getting you out of it.”

Her body always burned when he looked at her that way, like he wanted nothing more than to devour her. She reached up, taking his muzzle in her paws, pulling him down to kiss him.

“I’m sure it’ll be even better this time,” she smiled devilishly up at him. “You won’t be the only one with tricks up your sleeve, Mr. Wilde.”

He chuckled again, sending a delicious wave of vibrations through her.

“And I can’t wait to see them, Mrs. Wilde.”

* * *

It was still dark when Nick woke up, feeling antsy and restless. He gently pulled himself from his bunny’s embrace, taking a moment to relish just how lovely she looked in the moonlight before silently getting dressed, deciding a midnight walk would be just the thing to calm him down. As expected, the ship was silent, the only sound the faint lapping of the low waves against the sides as they made their way back toward Zootopia. He’d planned on waiting until their last night onboard to ask about their vows, the perfect end to what should have been a perfect vacation.

 _She’s right, though,_ he thought as he climbed on deck, taking a deep breath of the cool sea air. He may have been a city fox, but there was just something about the open ocean, a tranquility one would never find on the skyscraper-choked streets. _We had no idea Emily would be such a problem…_

Reggie had apologized every time they’d crossed paths after the doe had been caught in their old suite, but Nick couldn’t bring himself to blame his old friend. It was clear nothing stopped Emily once she set her sights on someone, and he was sure the same thing would’ve happened no matter who she’d gotten fixated on. He wasn’t sure what could be done to help mammals like that, but knew Reg wouldn’t stop until he got it for her.

 _I just hope it works…_ the last thing he wanted was her, or anyone else getting hurt because she couldn’t control herself. He strolled to the railing, trying to remember which constellations were visible this time of year as he watched the night sky. He sighed, wishing Judy were standing next to him, smiling as he remembered just how sweet she looked when she was asleep.

“H-Hey, Nick…”

He froze, his hackles raising as his building peace was instantly squashed.

“I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you,” his eyes flashed as he turned to the white doe behind him, dressing in nothing more than a sheer silk robe. “Who’d you have to fuck to let you out this time?”

She ignored his rage, hitching her shoulder so the loose sleeve slipped off.

“I know I came on a bit strongly,” she said, making him scoff. “But you should know I don’t act like that around every male, just the ones who deserve it.”

He turned to face her, crossing his arms tightly at his chest.

“Forgive me for not feeling honored,” he quipped darkly, leveling an icy glare at her. “And since you can’t seem to understand this, I’ll say it again. I went through hell to be with my wife, and I’m hopelessly in love with her. We have five kits together, and careers we both excel at.”

His tail snapped behind him, his claws tightening on his arm.

“There’s no room for you in my life, Emily,” he went on, his voice hard. “And there never will be, so do everyone a favor and leave me alone, before I do something your family will regret.”

He hadn’t wanted to go that far with his threats, thankful Reggie and his wife weren’t around to hear him, but he might as well have made them to a wall.

“I know you’re scared, Nick,” she undid her robe, letting it fall open. “After all, you’ve never been with a real doe before.”

He didn’t have time to move before she was on him, running her paws up and down his chest standing on her toes as she attempted to kiss him. He kept his head tilted out of her reach, leaning further back against the cool steel railing, highly aware of the dark, endless water waiting below if he went over. He could hear Judy now, sobbing uncontrollably as she learned he’d been lost at sea, that all they could do was search, and hope they found enough for a burial. He cast it away, the thought alone too much to bear.

Emily just kept pressing closer to him, until the fuller curve of her chest was flush against his, one slim leg sliding between his as she reached up to unbutton his shirt. She ran a paw through his fur, sending a cold shudder through him. Why wasn’t he shoving her off? What was wrong with him?

“You’re gorgeous, Nick, you know that?” she was panting, pushing the sleeve from his shoulder. “Your fur’s so thick and soft, you’re so warm, and oh, god, these muscles!”

She grabbed his tricep, tensed from trying to keep his balance against the unforgiving rail.

“They’re so big and hard, I just can’t get enough of you!”

She stepped even closer, grinding their hips together as she grabbed his open collar, dragging him down to trap his lips in a long, desperate kiss.

She ended it at a shocked gasp, pulling slowly away with a dreamy smile on her face, morphing into a cruel, triumphant one when she turned to face their new audience. Nick’s heart dropped through the hull when he saw who it was, staring with wide eyes, paws pressed to a mouth he knew was slack with horror.

“J-Judy…” he couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe! “T-This isn’t…I-I can—!”

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” her voice was high and sharp, her glare molten as she stormed toward them, and he was sure her rage would be the last thing he’d ever see. “Get your filthy paws off of him!”

She grabbed Emily’s arm, yanking the younger doe away, shoving her back against the wall.

“Listen to me, you little home-wrecking slut,” her voice was icy now, the closest to a growl he’d ever heard it. “You’re lucky I just don’t throw your scrawny ass over that railing, then ‘forget’ to tell anyone you fell overboard!”

Her grip tightened when Emily tried to squirm free.

“And believe me, getting your cheap dye job wet will be the _least_ of your worries if I _ever_ catch you near my husband again,” she yanked the tie of Emily’s robe free in one swift move, quickly binding the younger doe’s wrists with it. Nick followed silently as Judy forced her forward, guiding her to the phone that summoned security. She slammed the intercom button next to it, not giving the mammal who answered enough time to ask. “We’ve got an escapee on the main deck, come get her before I do something drastic.”

The response was much faster than it had been that afternoon, likely because most of the ship was asleep by now. A female wolf that didn’t look surprised at all when she saw who the ‘escapee’ was, keeping a sinewy paw clamped on the bunny’s shoulders as Judy filled her in on Emily’s latest stunt.

“Get her out of here before I lose my patience, and as for _you,_ ” she added, setting her burning glare on Emily. “You’ll be lucky to get away in one piece if I see your sorry face again before this cruise ends!”

Even the wolf gulped at her ire, nodding quickly before forcing her struggling charge through the door that lead to the lower decks, the sound echoing on the empty air when it fell shut. Judy sighed, every trace of fury gone from her face as she turned to look at him, standing frozen behind her.

“Are you alright, Nick?”

He gulped, nodding feebly as she came toward him, tensing further as she put her paws on his stomach, carefully buttoning his shirt before climbing up, setting her feet on his thighs to steady herself. He waited for her to start throttling him, demanding to know what the hell he’d thought he was doing, or to be choked out when she carefully draped her arms around his neck.

“Thank goodness,” she murmured softly, her eyes wetly shining. He was slow to embrace her, his tail flicking when she reached up to scratch the back of his head, drawing a low, rumbling purr from him. He put a paw on her cheek when she pulled back to look at him, wiping away a tear.

“Judy, I-I am so sorry you had to see that,” he could finally get the words out. “I-I swear, I’d never do anything like that to—!”

She shook her head, putting a finger to his lips.

“I know you wouldn’t, Nick, you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” she cupped his chin. “I just can’t believe she was let out, who could’ve done that?”

She brushed the top of his muzzle, then kissed his nose.

“Let’s tell Reggie he’ll want to keep an eye on her himself, then we can go back to our suite,” her grip on his shirt tightened slightly as she started to slip. “We can talk for as long as you need to.”

He smiled warmly, taking her paw and kissing it.

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart,” he shifted his hold on her so she reclined in his arms, heading for the door she’d sent Emily packing through. “I love you, Judy.”

She smiled back, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too, Nick, more than life itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Nick bluntly say ‘I want a divorce’, then open the next chapter with Judy freaking out, but he shushes her before she can really start talking. Then he’d say ‘I want a divorce…so I can marry you all over again’, since trolling her like that is totally something he would do, but I didn’t want to risk giving anyone heart attacks, again, so I opted for this instead. That, and it’s just what came out first.  
> And one trope that’s always pissed me off is when someone sees their SO with someone else and automatically thinks they’re cheating, even when it’s obvious the other person’s trying to force them into something. It’s disgusting and more harmful than people realize and it needs to stop.


	13. Bittersweet Goodbyes Behind Bars

Judy groaned when the phone went off, tugging her pillow around her head to help block out the noise. She felt Nick’s arms tighten around her, his breathing pattern changing as he started to wake up, knowing from the tension in his chest that he wasn’t happy about the interruption, either. They’d been up until four in the morning, when she’d helped talk him through the latest incident with Emily, and then just whatever had come to his mind. She knew it would take a lot more than that to get him past the assault, and she couldn’t wait until they saw Emily being thrown in the back of a cruiser, her filthy paws cuffed tightly behind her.

 _She wouldn’t even get_ that _much, if I had my way…_

She remembered the dream she’d had, where she’d followed through on her threat and simply thrown the little slut overboard, putting an end to her obsessive nature for good. Everyone had accepted it as just a tragic accident, and before long the other doe had completely faded from public memory. She sighed, pulling away when Nick did, sitting up as he rolled over to answer his cell. She barely heard what he said, still trying to figure out just what she could do to help him through this.

“She did what?!” the grogginess snapped from his voice, and he shoved himself off the bed. It was hard to miss how the plastic case started to crack in his grip, and she swallowed hard, remembering what had happened the last time he’d gotten that angry. He growled. “Yeah, we’ll be right there, just keep her where we can’t see her!”

He scratched his phone screen when he jammed a claw on the ‘end call’ button, and she couldn’t hold back a squeak when he slammed it on the bed.

“It’s bad enough that bitch broke into our room and assaulted me,” he growled again, his hackles raised, tail bristled and whipping. “But now she goes and does this!”

He stormed to his suitcase, dropped to his knees and shoved open the top, yanking on the first shirt he got his paws on. Judy crawled across the bed, her nose twitching as she watched him tug on his jeans, swallowing again when he faced her, only for the anger to drop from his face.

“I’m scaring you right now, I know,” he shoved his paws through his headfur, hooking them together on the back of his neck. “I promised I’d never get like this again, but there’s no other way I could really react…”

He came over and sat next to her, falling back on the mattress and throwing his arms across his eyes. She laid out beside him, lightly scratching his stomach.

“What did she do now?” even she could hear the exasperation in her voice. They only had a few days left in the cruise, and the last thing she wanted was to spend even more time dealing with Emily, as selfish as that thought was. He shoved out a breath, letting his arms flop to his sides.

“I already knew she was capable of something like this,” he murmured, staring at the ceiling. “But I didn’t think she’d actually go that low…”

He sat up, his shoulders slumped. It felt like hours had passed before he finally spoke again.

“She’s accusing you of assaulting her, after you caught me trying to rape her.”

Judy’s jaw dropped, but she shook off the shock quickly; she was dressed before he’d even finished buttoning his shirt.

“I have had more than enough of that bitch,” she snapped furiously. “She’ll be lucky if I let her off this ship in one piece after this!”

Nick grabbed her shoulder when she went for the door, his eyes cool.

“She’s not worth it, Judy,” he said flatly. “She’s going to be arrested, let’s just let that be the end of it.”

She looked at him, wondering how he couldn’t want to make that doe suffer, after everything she’d done, but the logical part of her brain knew he was right. There was no point in risking her job by being thrown in jail, just so she could get revenge. It would be better to let the justice system do its work, and hope Emily would finally get the help she needed while spending however many years she got behind bars.

“You’re right, Nick,” she put a paw over his, taking comfort in the soft gleam of his ring. She moved closer to him, pulling in a long breath filled with his scent, mixed as it always was with her mark. She sighed, her rage cooling with it. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

The Acionna didn’t have an actual brig, just a couple cells for troublemakers on board, which had thankfully been empty until now, when Reggie and Amelia had realized it was the only way they’d be able to keep Emily under control. The white doe was pouting on the bed, her arms crossed, ears flat against her back. Of course, she perked up the moment she saw Nick, the look souring just as quickly when she noticed his paw clasped tightly with Judy’s.

“You really are cruel, Nick,” she started, her lip trembling, her eyes as wide as they could get. “Making me fall for you, then letting your wife beat me up after she stopped you from taking advantage of me, and now you’re still throwing your relationship in my face!”

A barely audible growl rumbled angrily in Nick’s chest, and Judy winced as his grip tightened on her fingers, but other than that, he kept his cool; impressive, since she was already on the verge of losing hers.

“But we’re not here to discuss any of that, are we, Emily?” he asked, the words dripping frost. “We’re here to discuss your entirely false claims against me and my wife.”

He dropped Judy’s paw and put his arm around her, pulling her firmly against his side.

“You’re lucky there’s bars between us right now,” he went on, a small snarl on his lips. “They’re the only thing keeping you in one piece right now.”

Emily’s jaw dropped.

“Y-You can’t threaten me like that!” she shouted, leaping off the bed. “I-I’ll tell my father, and he’ll make sure you lose your job!”

Nick’s low, mean chuckle made Judy shiver. He really was quite sexy when he acted like that, as inappropriate as that thought was at the moment.

“I don’t recall saying anything like that,” he looked down at her, his eyes full of dark mischief. “Did you hear me threaten her?”

She shook her head.

“You didn’t say anything that I thought sounded like a threat,” she turned to Emily, her own eyes boiling. “But even if you did, it’s our word against hers, and after everything she’s done, I don’t think anyone would be too inclined to believe her.”

“I think you’re right,” he squeezed her shoulders before walking closer to the cell, his tail waving in a slow arc. “I also know you’ve gotten away with this before, Emily, but I can assure you, it _won’t_ happen this time.”

The sad act melted away, and she scoffed, crossing her arms in such a way that it emphasized her chest.

“And what makes you think I’ve done this before?”

He chuckled again.

“We talked to Abigail, and your siblings, they all said the same thing,” he took another step toward her. “That you form obsessions with males on a regular basis, and every time, you follow the same exact pattern.”

She actually drew back when he flashed a sharp smile.

“Except now, Reggie won’t be paying anyone off to sweep it under the rug. He’s had enough of you, Emily,” he leaned closer, his nose almost brushing the bars. “Just like everyone else who knows you. You’re alone in this now, sweetheart, and there won’t be any getting out.”

He pulled back before she had a chance to try anything, reaching Judy’s side as a door creaked open, several voices echoing faintly off the walls. It wasn’t long before Reggie came around the corner, followed by his family and Abigail. Disappointment was etched on their faces, mixed with embarrassment and resignation.

“I knew I was making a mistake the first time I got you off charges like this,” he began, keeping his distance from her. “I thought you’d learn how wrong it was, that this is no way to treat mammals.”

Emily put on her crying face again, this time complete with crocodile tears.

“I never did anything to them, Daddy,” she said. “Nick _did_ let me into their suite, I promise!”

“Oh, please,” Arron shoved past him, his darker blue eyes narrowed in rage. “None of us were born yesterday, Emily, we’re not going to fall for that shit!”

“You’ve gone way too far this time,” Rachel added, her creamy paws fisted on her full hips. “We never should’ve let you get away with it in the first place!”

Britney, a short, off-white doe with green eyes, stomped toward the cell and reached through the bars, slapping her little sister hard across the face.

“You’ve been a thorn in our family’s side for way too long, and it’s time you started paying for it!”

Clutching her stinging cheek, Emily stared blankly at her siblings before turning to her father, who’s expression hadn’t changed. She looked at her mother, who just shook her head.

“You’ll be lucky if your father and I don’t disown you after all this is done. This is _not_ how we raised you,” she went on, real tears welling in her brown eyes. “I didn’t want to believe my daughter was responsible for hurting so many mammals, and I can only hope you’ll learn what it means to really be a Graves.”

Emily stood in stunned silence, watching as, one by one, they turned and left. She stared at Abigail, the other doe doing her best to look anywhere else.

“A-Abby,” she begged. “Y-You can’t honestly believe I’d—!”

“Of course I believe it,” Abby cut her off, then sniffled. “And I…I’m finished with you, too, goodbye, Em.”

She turned a deaf ear to Emily’s pleading, her sobs audible past her paws as she took off after the Graves family. Judy’s heart twisted, and she sorely wished they hadn’t just had to go through that.

“Now you know what it means to truly be alone, Emily,” Nick said, after a long, heavy silence. “And I hope you use your time behind bars wisely.”

He moved to take Judy’s paw, but she dodged it, still wanting to give her own two cents to the future jailbird.

“Even if there weren’t security cameras and a hundred witnesses to prove you were lying, there’s still the small fact that Nick and I couldn’t have assaulted you,” she felt her lips curl in a cruel grin. “Because we were too busy fucking each other stupid in our suite last night.”

That was a lie, of course, as she was sure Nick would want to avoid sex for months after all of this, but from the look on Emily’s face, she believed every word. She thought about saying more, then decided it wouldn’t be worth it, so she went back to Nick’s side, braiding her fingers with his.

“And like Nick said, you’ll have plenty of time to try and fix yourself, sweetheart, so I suggest you not waste it.”

She let Nick lead her out, her fingers twitching against his palm as she fought the urge to go back and slug the doe when she started shouting, the same deranged nonsense she was sure Emily had spouted when Nick had turned his back on her at breakfast.


	14. The Last Ocean Sunset

There were only a few hours left before they sailed into the harbor, but neither of them were feeling up to watching the slowly approaching shoreline from the deck. Instead, Nick was reclining on the couch in their suite with his head in Judy's lap, their bags packed and waiting by the door. All he had wanted was a relaxing two weeks with the mammal he loved, but instead they'd spent that time dealing with another crazy mammal dead set on taking him from her.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Judy," he muttered, knowing it was likely the hundredth time he'd said those words. She shushed him before he could go further, gazing at him with eyes bright with understanding.

"None of this was your fault, Nick," she assured him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. A faint smirk touched her lips. "I knew what it would mean to marry a male as handsome and charming as you."

She kissed his muzzle, smiling sadly when he reached up to cup her cheek.

"And I know I've had to chase just as many guys off your beautiful little tail," he returned, his weak smile soon falling. "Doesn't make this any easier, though."

She looked down at him, then sighed, gently coaxing him upright. She shifted until she sat in front of him, both of them on their knees as she took his paws.

"Nick, you were there for me even when we both knew I didn't deserve it," she started, smoothing slow circles over his dark umber fur. She swallowed, her nose twitching a bit as she cleared her throat. "When we were in the hospital after dealing with Josh and Tybalt, I swore to myself that I'd spend the rest of my life doing the same for you, no matter where either of us ended up going."

She sniffled, and he could tell from the furrow of her brow that she was trying to hold back tears.

"I-I'd never known what real heartbreak felt like until you said goodbye to me that day," she went on, already starting to lose the fight. He tried to take one of his paws away, but she tightened her grip, her claws lightly digging in. "I-I hadn't realized until then just how much I had hurt you, a-and I promised that I'd _never_ let you feel like that again, no matter what it took…"

She pulled in a long, shaking breath, clenching her eyes shut before looking back up at him.

"And…I feel like I failed you in that, again, because I—"

He lifted their paws, holding them to her lips.

"Emily's getting picked up by a cruiser when we get to the dock, let's just let that be the end of it."

She looked at him, then nodded hesitantly, knowing that likely wouldn't be the end of it. Emily had already made it clear that she didn't give up easily, and would likely try to contact him from prison, since she couldn't see Reggie or Amelia hiring anyone to try and bail their daughter out. She also doubted the doe herself would even know how to do such a thing, since it was apparent she'd never focused on more than appearance most of her life.

 _We'll also still have the trial to sit through,_ though she doubted that would take long. There'd been more than a few witnesses to Emily's stunts, mammals she likely hadn't thought important enough to notice, since many of them were employed by her father. She wouldn't have put it past the younger doe, at least.

"You still want to renew our vows when we get back?"

She blinked, then focused on him again. She hadn't even realized she'd spaced out.

"Of course I do, Nick," she answered, smiling warmly at him. Her grip briefly tightened on his paws again. "But…let's wait until things have calmed down a bit, okay? I don't want either of us to worry about anything we don't have to."

He smiled, then leaned over and kissed her forehead, the touch so light she could barely feel it.

"I knew you'd say something like that," he glanced at their paws, at their rings glinting in the sunlight. "I was thinking we wait a bit, anyway, maybe do it for our anniversary?"

She gaped at him, would've thrown herself at him were it not for what he'd just been through.

"Nick, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard," she smiled, finally letting the tears fall freely. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And I think it's perfect."

He cupped her face, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Just like you, Judy," he whispered, his own eyes getting misty. "Just like you…"

* * *

Tony and Yamal had arrived at the dock soon after the ship had come in, and Judy was surprised she hadn't felt more satisfaction from seeing Emily be hauled into the back of their cruiser. She'd been glad to see the home-wrecking doe get what she deserved, of course, but the compassionate part of her, that felt even for murderers on some occasions, had dimmed it. She also hoped the troubled girl would get the help she needed, though with who her parents were, it was hard to believe that she wouldn't.

Nick had let her take the lead when it came to explaining everything that had happened on the cruise, Reggie and Amelia joining them after the rest of the passengers had disembarked. She'd been aware of the younger doe glowering at her through the car window, and she was sure she'd caught at least one rude gesture. They hadn't cuffed her, though, not wanting to cause the Graves any more embarrassment than they needed to, since it likely wasn't the first time they'd had to deal with something like this. Reggie had pulled them aside when that had all finished, apologizing again for what had happened, adding that he had no idea how she had gotten to be that way. Nick had explained that some mammals were just born that way, and that she'd likely gotten the same quirk her litter's birth mother had had.

 _"How a mammal's raised doesn't mean as much as we think it does,_ " he'd said, his tail draped around her ankles. _"Mammals are born a certain way, and in a lot of cases, there's not much we can do about it, if anything."_

She'd learned first paw how true that was, as some of her nieces and nephews who'd been raised by her most pred-friendly siblings had wound up almost as speciest as their great grandfather. If things like height and fur color could run in families, then it made sense that psychological things could, too.

 _I'm just glad we'll never have to see her again,_ she thought, her fingers tightening on her husband's paw as they finally started to stroll from the docks. They'd said their goodbyes to Reggie and the rest of his family after Tony and Yamal had left, admitting that it would be a while before they decided to try a cruise again. It wasn't just what had happened with Emily, there was something more important for them to put that money toward. She'd called the therapist she'd seen after Darwin's arrest, setting the appointment for her next day off. It would mean making several other calls to change things around, but she'd already decided it was worth it, that she was through letting her issues control her.

 _I'm going to get the help I need,_ she thought, nodding firmly to herself. _And I'm not going to let anything stop me this time._

Her ears flicked when Nick sighed beside her, and she looked to see him staring at the sidewalk in front of them, the cool gleam in his eyes telling her he was contemplating something. She opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, closing it when she realized how he would answer. It would be better to let him finish thinking it through on his own, knowing he'd tell her when he was ready to.

 _And I'll be waiting right here until he is,_ she stepped closer to him, laying her cheek on his arm. She wasn't sure if it was the touch, or the extra warmth of her body against his, but he pulled himself from his trance, smiling so tenderly down at her when they stopped at the car.

"You're the light of my life, Judy," he said quietly, setting his suitcase on end to grab the keys. She did the same with hers, putting that paw on his arm.

"And you're the light of mine, Nick," she returned softly, blinking away the mist in her eyes. "Now and forever."

His smile widened, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Now and forever," he repeated, hitting the button to unlock the car. He set their bags in the trunk, pausing after he shut it, toying with the fob before stashing it back in his pocket. She didn't question it when he picked her up, draping her arms around his neck when he held her to his chest, heading to the front of the car.

"I know you don't like driving at night," he sat down on the hood, keeping her in his lap. "But as crazy as it sounds, I don't feel like leaving just yet."

Ben and Stephanie had agreed to keep the kits an extra night after they had gotten back, to give them time to unpack and get settled again. Judy sighed in contentment, letting one paw slide languidly down his shirt, resting over the firm beat of his heart.

"I've always loved how the sun sets over the water," he went on, his voice still soft, almost reverent. "Until I met you, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

She giggled, sighing happily as she nuzzled closer under his chin.

"That silver tongue of yours could charm the scales off a snake, Slick."

He chuckled, his arms tightening slightly around her.

"You're probably right," his paw shook a bit as he took her chin, tilting her head back. "But just know that where you're concerned, I mean every word I say with it."

She giggled again, sighing happily when he kissed her, even if it was barely more than the brush of his lips against hers.

"And I promise I'll always be right here when you use it," she returned, turning back toward the docks. With the sleek body of the ship framing it on one side, and a gorgeous stand of emerald green trees on the other, she had to admit the sunset never had looked more incredible. The stripes of dark gold, orange and purple, the clouds dyed a deep wine red by that sinking ball, the whole scene reflected on the calm, flawless water.

In that moment, it didn't matter what had happened in the past, or what would come in the future. All the mattered was the male who held her, the children who would be so excited to see them come morning, the gleaming, peaceful city they all got to call home.

It truly was the perfect ocean sunset.


End file.
